Making Up For Lost Time
by DitzyMariposa
Summary: Logan left three years ago after sleeping with Marie. Now he's back. can he fix the mess he made?
1. To Err Is Mutant

This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it.

also the lines signal the begining and end of a flashblack.

* * *

It was Friday night, well technically it was now Saturday morning, and she was sitting at her big mahogany desk checking the homework her students turned in that day, when she heard the low, steady rumble of a motorcycle. Of THAT motorcycle. 

Her eyes widened as she dropped her pen on the desk. Heartbeat increasing, breath coming in short gasps, hands trembling. The beginnings of a panic attack showing it's ugly head as the roar of the motorcycle that she hadn't heard in three years got closer.

Behind her the door opened to reveal a disheveled and equally shocked, pajama clad Scott.

"Did you hear?" He asked out of breath. She nodded numbly, mouth slightly open. "You know you have to tell him"

"Yeah. I know." Tears staring to slide down hear face as her hand absentmindedly went to her throat to play with dog tags that she no longer wore. "I just can't do it right now. I just can't. You don't think he'll come to see me first thing do ya?" He gave her a look that said you've got to be kidding me. She sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to run interference. I'll grill him about my bike." He smiled sadly at the young women who was now his best friend.

"Thanks Scott." As he left, closing the door behind him, she jumped into bed and begged for sleep to overcome her quickly, as she tried to work out her feelings of Logan. How was she to deal with him being back? Will he be staying? How long? How will she tell him about…? She didn't even want to think about THAT right now?

Eventually her subconscious took over, bringing her thoughts back to the night he left.

* * *

"Need help, Kid?" Logan asked, walking into her room unannounced like he usually did. They were best friends, partners in crime (so to speak), two of a kind. They would go out to bars, hustle folks in pool (he taught her well) and then try to drink each other under the table. 

"Nope. Just finished." She stated, proud of herself as she placed the stack of papers into a folder. He was glad she was still not facing him, he was taking in her outfit. The smallest white tank top he ever saw, navy opera gloves and blue pajama pants that sat dangerously low on her hips. He laughed softly at the small bears that adorned her pants.

"Good! Let's celebrate." She turned to find him holding two bottles of whiskey. He almost choked when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, and he could just make out the outline of her areolas and his dog tags nestled in-between. He felt a slight tightening in his groin. Damn it. Stop thinking about her like that. She's just a kid. A very legal, very sexy, twenty one year old kid.

"What exactly are we celebrating, Sugah?"

"You." He stated with a smirk, as if it was obvious. "You have survived grading your first test as a teacher. And you did it in a few hours, it's a big deal."

"Ah only got two classes, Logan. But your right, it was touch and go there for a while. Didn't think Ah was going to make it." She teased. They made there way onto the bed. Once settled, Logan pulled out a pair of leather gloves from his back pocket and slid them on and then held out his hand waiting. Rogue sighed, took a deep breath and placed her own cotton gloved hands in his. He removed her gloves and threw them to the side. He was wearing what he usually wore when he hung out with her, his skin tight jeans, of course and a long sleeve thermal shirt, which was also tight. She doesn't have to be covered up with me, he thought.

They sat watching the end of the hockey game, taking drinks from their bottles. They talked about how she was handling the stress of teaching. "Ah love it, and Ah have the best students.", and how he liked having Peter as a teacher's aide "He's a hard worker, still taking a college class, so some days he can't assist but he more than makes up for it with his ability to hold his Vodka.", and just laughed about nonsense. After the game, Logan started to change the channel trying to find something to use as background noise as they drank and talked, finally settling on an action movie. He knew she wouldn't protest, she liked action films almost as much as he did.

After an hour and a half the friends were leaning against the headboard for support. Logan was finished with his bottle and turned slowly to look at Marie. Her brown hair held high out of her face by a pencil, the silver streaks framing her face, chocolate eyes heavily lidded by too much liquor, her lips parted slightly as she watched the screen. The bottle he gave her half empty held by lax hands. Sensing her limit and his desire to have more, he reached out and grabbed the bottle, she softly grunted out in protest hands tightening around the neck. He chuckled, that must have been me in her head just then.

"No darlin', you had enough and frankly I'm not done yet." He tried a little more forceful this time succeeding but at the same time spilling a good amount of the amber liquid all over Marie. Her pants and most of her top were soaked. She didn't seem to mind as she burst out in giggles right away.

"Shit! Sorry." He put the bottle down on the nightstand next to the bed and turned back to her. It took him a second to process what he saw. Marie looked as if she had entered a wet T-shirt contest. The whiskey soaked through her already semi-transparent white shirt making it completely see through, exposing the dusty pink color of her areolas and the harden tips of her nipples. The strain in his groin before was nothing compared to now. He must've been staring, because Marie stopped laughing, which broke him out of his trance. When he looked up at her she was staring at his face with a sly sexy smile on her lips and her eyes still hooded but now with desire, locked on his hazel ones causing his erection to swell to uncomfortable new heights in his tight jeans.

"Logan?" It came out barely a whisper as she looked at his lap, eyes wide, breath hitched. He caught the scent, mixed in with the whiskey, vanilla and the intoxicating natural scent was her arousal. It drove him over the edge. Turning behind him to grab a scarf that was tied to one of the post on her bed, he draped it across the lower part of her face. He leaned in fast and hard, his lips crushing hers. Her blood racing to her head. His tongue dipping into her mouth, he smiled when her tongue started to massage his back. His hand snaking its way up her neck, grabbing hold of the pencil and releasing her hair.

He pulled away from her to look at her. Hair tousled, eyes wide, lips swollen beneath the translucent silk. He groaned at the sight and he started to kiss her again. One leather clad hand gripping her neck, keeping her locked to him, the other tracing down her neck, down between the curves of her chest, then cupping a breast. Her eyes opened in shock for a second but then closed again to get lost in the sensations. He kneaded them, rubbed his thumb across the nipple, pinching softly, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Before her overloaded mind knew what happened, his mouth was no longer on her lips but on her breast. Kissing the mound of flesh through her shirt. When his flat tongue ran across her nipple, her hands curled into his hair, silently begging him to stay put. She felt light-headed and very exposed, sure she was twenty-one but she was a virgin, in every sense of the word. You don't have too many guys knocking your door down when you have poison skin. This was all new to her, but she definitely knew the tightening in her lower abdomen was a good thing, a very, very good thing. She felt it herself on days when her arousal became too much and she had to take matters into her own hands, but this was better. A million times better. An infinite number of times better.

Logan moved his attention to the other breast, sucking, licking, biting. She was moaning and wiggling her hips in reaction, every so slowly. He moved a hand slowly down her body, once his hand got to her stomach he flatten it and snaking it into the waistband of her bear pajamas, fingers resting just above her curls. ::Ha, no panties:: They looked at each other when she gasped. He was gorgeous as hell and sinfully sexy, eyes darker than their usual hazel shade, hair a mess from her attempts to keep him close and the fucker was actually smirking at her. He knew he was getting her close with very little. ::Wait until she gets a load of this::

He inserted a finger into her tight passage. "Oh God!" she let out. Even through the leather he could feel how wet and hot she was. He continued working his finger in her then another, as he went back to paying attention to her chest. Her legs spread apart and her fingers grabbed onto his forearms tightly. She felt close but she wanted to feel him. Silently cursing the removal of her gloves, she settled for rubbing him through the rough material of his jeans. Once her small hand clamped onto his erection, he damn near came on the spot. She gave him a smirk of her own, when he pulled away with a half growl, half moan. ::Enough of this shit::

He flicked a thumb across her clit a few times, trying to bring her over the edge. The coils were tightening to an excruciatingly blissful place and she bit her lip, drawing blood, to shy to cry out. He chanced a look at her to see if she was close, he was surprised to see a small drop of blood trickling down her chin. Wondering why he didn't smell it, he answered himself thinking with the strong scents of whiskey and arousal in the air he'd be surprised if he'd be able to smell Sabretooth standing behind him.

"Come for me" He growls out as he gently bit her nipple. It was enough to send her freefalling over the edge as the coil burst free.

"Mm… Oh my…oh…LOGAN!" She screamed out not able to control herself. He pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them to his nose briefly::Couldn't help myself. God her scent is intoxicating:: Leaving his shirt on, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid then off slowly, teasing knowing she was watching. Letting out a low rumble of a laugh as her eyes opened wide in anticipation. He reached for a condom in his wallet and after putting it on, pushed her onto her back.

::I can't believe he's naked in front of me, ok well semi-naked. He left his shirt on. But whateva skin he is showing is impressive. Really, really impressive::

"You trust me?" he asked as he let out a solitary claw with a SNIKT

"Of course." She stated quickly ::A little too quickly. Whoa, why does that scare me?:: He shook his head, determined to stay in the moment.

"These your favorite?" He asked, pulling at her pajamas. A smile spread across her face as she realized what he was going to do.

"No, sir." He cut an adequate sized hole in the crotch and pulled the claw back into place and laid himself over her, an elbow on either side of her face hold him up

"Marie," His voice was soft yet serious. "Are you sure about this?" ::Hell I am sure about this?:: Logan was so unsure of where this would lead. Would they be an item? Friends who fucked? or was this a one time thing? Could he take this last amount of innocence from her? His eyes connected with her smoldering eyes, so full of desire, of want. All the what-if's vacated the premises.

"Yes" her voice husky. He positioned himself at her opening, pushing the head of his erection into her.

"This is going to hurt, ain't no getting around that, but I promise I'll do my best to make it as brief as possible." He looked genuinely sorry and she simply closed her eyes and shook her head. He rocked into her slowly, making himself slick with her wetness, until he reached her natural barrier. Kissing her through the scarf, he broke through taking away her virginity as she yelped into his mouth, a lone tear sliding down to her ear. He stilled his movements, letting her get accustomed to being filled, as he whispered his apologizes for hurting her.

The two laid there for a few moments, connected, just breathing, until she moved her hips indicating it was ok for him to move. He pumped into her every so slowly, not wanting to hurt her but when she let out a whimper and curled her legs around his waist, he lost all control. His eyes darken as he thrust into her over and over again. Overcome by the sensations of being inside Marie, he was reaching his release hard and fast. Wanting Marie to go over the edge with him, he latched on to one of her nipples, maneuvered a hand between them to caress her clit with his thumb and pumped faster all at the same time.

"Lo…oh…god…Yes!…YES…LOGAN!" She came tossing her head side to side, and he followed a half a second later with the most forceful mind blowing release he remembers having.

"Marie." He lay on top of her, both spent, sleep already coming for Marie. He pulled out of her and she winced, feeling empty. Walking into the bathroom, he pulled off the condom, wrapped it in a tissue and threw it in the garbage. By the time he made it back to stand by the bed, Marie was sleeping. The embodiment of beauty.

He was already feeling the pangs of regret. What did he do? What if this isn't what she wants and she goes back to the best friend thing they had going on? He didn't think he could handle being her friend again after that. He cared too much. But on the other hand what if she wanted to be with him? She was too young to have to settle down, be with one person for the rest of her life. Because that is what he'd want. If they got together it would have to be forever. Forever or nothing. Blame it on the Wolverine in him who didn't like to share. And if they got together, if they became an item she would leave him. Either she would find something better or he would outlive her. He was never so confused before. Not even when he woke up naked, alone and in the woods with no memory.

He looked down at her, she looked peaceful, radiant, a lock of silver laying across her face. He moved it away with a finger and she turned her head and still sleeping, muttered softly, "Ah love you.". He pulled his hand back as if she burnt him with her words.

He panicked. He didn't know what to do with that information. Did she mean it? Or was it a dream? He was overwhelmed, and confused and panicking, and did he mention panicking? So he did what he always did when he felt that way. He ran. With a feather light kiss to the top of her head and one last good look, he covered her with the comforter from the end of the bed and said good by to Marie. Not realizing that he would be leaving her with a little more than a broken heart.

* * *

She managed to avoid him until noon the next day. No that's not right. She wasn't avoiding him, she was just not going out of her way to find him. He caught her leaving her bathroom. She had had a small food accident earlier and came to change. As she opened the door from the bathroom to her room, she saw him sitting in the armchair, arms resting on his knees, head hanging, staring at the floor. He looked up when she opened the door and she secretly thanked her lucky stars for getting dressed in the bathroom instead of walking out naked. He looked the same as the day he left; flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned over a wife beater, jeans, still as tight as ever and boots. His hair was still styled in two points and he still had his trademark muttonchops. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he still took her breath away. 

As much as he looked the same, there was an underlying sadness, tiredness in his hazel eyes, instead of his usual smugness. It was weird for her to have him here. In her room, like old times. The women in her hated him for leaving. But another part of her was happy to have her best friend back home. Her heart was undecided, so was her brain for that fact. She walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to speak. He did after all sought her out. After a few of the most tense minutes of her life, he spoke.

"Marie, I-"

"Rogue. You lost the right to use that name when you left right after you took my virginity." she spat out harshly. Apparently her heart and brain decided to go with anger. He winced as if she slapped him.

"Fine, Rogue. I'm…I…SHIT, this is hard." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Forget it. We fucked. You had a good time, I had a good time."

"It wasn't like that. Ma-Rogue. You know that."

"I know that." Her voice dripping with disdain. "Iknow that. I KNEW I was going to wake up that day to find you still in bed, or at the very least still in the house. I KNEW that you would never hurt me. Looks like I don't know shit." She had gotten up and started to pace the area near her desk.

"I never thought I would hurt you. I hate myself because I know I did. It's…I just freaked. I came back from the bathroom and you were laying on the bed sleeping and you looked relaxed and so fucking happy. I couldn't believe that I did that to you. I made you that content. Then you said you loved me. It scared me. So I ran. Not the smartest fucking thing to do, but it's something I'm…was comfortable with." He watched as she paced without saying a word, just breathing and thinking, for a long minute.

"I said I loved you? When?" Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"When you were sleeping. I knew you meant it." His eyes sought hers for approval and when she closed her and nodded briefly, he continued, "It was the first time that anyone said that to me. At least that I could remember."

"So let me get this straight so far. You took your best friends virginity, was happy about being with her, she tells you she loves you, a first for you, and the first thing that pops into your mind is: RUN. You didn't even leave a note. You didn't call. You even blocked yourself mentally."

"The Professor tried to find me? Why?" He was looking at her worried.

"I asked him to."

"What happened?" He knew Chuck wouldn't use Cerebro unless it was something huge.

Her voice got soft when she spoke to him. "I needed to find you, to tell you something."

"What?" He growled as he jumped up. His mind started running threw all the possible dangers she could have been in, and he cursed himself for not being there.

"Oh no. One problem at a time. We'll get to that, believe me. But now we are dealing with this." She did a lot of pantomiming with her hands, and he noticed the skin on her gloveless hand. In fact she was showing a lot more skin then he remembered her showing. She work a short sleeved forest green t-shirt and black jeans. Tight. A strip of skin was showing were her shirt didn't quite reach her jeans. Her hair was loose tendrils that fell past her shoulder, the silver streaks practically glowing against the chestnut.

He glanced around the room quickly. He couldn't see any gloves laying around and the scarves that were always wrapped around her bedpost were gone. Realization dawned on him. He wanted to reach out and touch her to confirm his suspicions, but thought better of it when he knew she wouldn't be to happy about that.

"You've controlled it, your skin, haven't you?" Staring at her fingers.

"Yeah, I have."

"When? How?" He was tripping on his words. His mind kept wondering what she felt like.

"Seven months after you left. I trained everyday with The Professor and then I could control it. On or off, I control the switch. I wanted to have touchable skin by a certain time. I needed it." He was about to ask why she NEEDED to have control, but she cut him off. "We'll talk about why I needed control later. Right now I want to know why are you back? Now after three year. Why now?" She seemed tired not physically, physically she looked fantastic, all tight, hard muscle, but emotionally and mentally.

"I did a lot of thinking."

"Yeah. About what?" She looked like she was trying very hard not to punch him in the face.

"About me, you, us. I know I hurt you. I can't take it back, no matter how much I wish I could. I left because I was afraid of losing you. I know…I know that makes no sense. I mean I was afraid you would … get tired of me eventually, realize you need more and I didn't want to lose you. I could never take you leaving me in that way. So I left. I was a prick, I know, but I needed to get my mind straight."

"It took you three years to get your mind straight?" She was getting angry and her voice colder.

"No but it took me years to get the nagging voice to quiet down. The voice that keep saying, I'm too old for you. Too rough, too unpredictable, too much of an animal for you. That your too young, too innocent to settle down and live a life with me. I wanted you so bad, still do, but I didn't want to ruin you. You were everything that was good in me and I wanted to be good for you, I just didn't believe I was. I came back because I couldn't stand not having you in my life anymore. These past three years were the worst in my life. I've never missed anyone or anything in my remembered life, but I missed you like crazy, Marie."

"I told you, it's Rogue now." she yelled.

"NO. You will always be Marie to me. My Marie." he yelled back. Her eyes closed and a single tear escaped sliding down her cheek. Her mind was working overtime trying to process it all. Her heart was betraying the pact it made with her mind to be angry. She desperately wanted to touch him. Even for a second. She always wanted to know what he felt like, to touch him but it was impossible (the two time she did touch him in the past didn't count),and now that she could she was to angry, confused and proud to do it. He took a step towards her, her eyes popped open and she took a step back, more tears accompanying the first. "Marie, I trying to say that I lo-"

"STOP! You don't know me anymore." She was crying harder now, tears streaming down her face onto her shirt. "I've changed. You don't know everything."

"What aren't you telling me? What's wrong?"

"You'll see. Give me a minute." She composed herself, taking a few deep breaths and wiping the tears away. When she felt she had her crying under control she picked up the phone and dialed three numbers, letting him know she was calling somewhere inside the house. "Hey, it's me. Bring him up. Quick. Thanks." Then she hung up and turned back to Logan. "I'll explain everything when he gets here."

"I'm too late, right? You have someone in your life, don't you?" He was defeated, and as determined he was to keep it to himself, Rogue took notice.

"Kinda." She smiled sadly. He felt ill and sat on the edge of the bed. He should've known. He left her with a broken heart for three years, what did he expect? To find her sitting in bed, waiting for him and to be happy he was back. A knock on the door yanked him out of his wallowing.

Marie jumped at the knock and ran to the door her hand on the knob. Before she opened it she connected eyes with Logan and she gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this would work out for everyone.

Logan's heart skipped a couple of beats when she looked at him and just before she opened the door he smelt the nervousness and fear coming off of her in waves. He stood up as the door opened to reveal that ice kid - what was his name? Billy? Bobby, that's it. How could she be with him again after he cheated on her with that small, quiet girl. Sure she stayed friends with both of them but she couldn't have possibly given him another chance. Then he heard it.

"Mama!." Logan let his eyes wander down to the child he hadn't seen, holding Bobby's hand. Great, he thought. I come back, confess my love and she's with someone and has a kid. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Logan.

She bent down and lift the small boy into her arms, said a rushed thank you to Bobby and closes the door behind her.

"So this is why you needed control. You and Bobby have a kid." That wasn't supposed to come out so depressed.

"What?!? Bobby? No. This is in no way Bobby's little boy." He was about to ask who's kid is it, but the boys appearance finally registered to his brain. Thick unruly black hair, hazel eyes and if that wasn't enough he was wearing around his neck, the tags that he once gave to Marie and a scent that reminded him of himself mixed with the slightest hint of vanilla.

"Oh my god." He seemed to forgot how to work his lungs. His breath was erratic and he was feeling light-headed.

"Logan, I think you should sit down." Her voice heavy with concern.

"That's why The Professor used Cerebro to find me, isn't it. Isn't it! Because you were having my BABY! MY SON!" He screamed and Rogue jumped, the baby merely watched with interest. "Oh Jesus." He cried out on the verge of tears. He needed to scream, hit something. So he ran, out the room, down the hall, down the stairs, out the house and into the woods. Plunging his claws into a tree with a growl so loud, Rogue heard it from her room.

* * *

It was three weeks since Logan took off after taking her virginity, only Scott, Jubilee and Kitty knew why she was depressed. She was having dinner with her friends in the cafeteria when Jubes leaned over and whispered "You have an extra tampon? I thought it was over but I guess I was wrong." Rogue was confused at first, why did she need a tampon? The three of the always got their periods at the same time and they weren't due to get it until…five days ago::Oh my god:: She was so depressed about Logan leaving she didn't realize she didn't get it this month. 

"Oh my god, guys. Come here." She dragged Jubes away from their dinner, Kitty following, into the hallway.

"Chica, what's up with you?"

"I didn't get it." She was panicking.

"You didn't get what?" Kitty asked innocently.

"Oh my god. Are you, like a hundred percent sure?"

"I would know if I got it?" Rogue whispered angrily.

"Got what?" Kitty asked confused.

"But didn't you use a you-know-what?" Jubes lowered her voice, as a kid walked by, causing the trio to move further away.

"Of course I did. I'd kill him otherwise."

"Kill who?" Kitty asked frustrated that she wasn't following the conversation.

"Well it could be a whole shit load of reasons why it didn't come."

"Really?" Rogue looked desperate.

"Sure. Depression, stress, change in sleep and appetite. You have all of that right now. I'm sure that's why it didn't come."

"What didn't come?" Kitty asked a little loudly, tired of being ignored.

"God, Kitty, keep up. Her period."

"oh. Oh…Oh my god!" She yelled as she finally understood.

"Shut up, Kitty, we whispering at the end of the hall for a reason." Jubes chastised her. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the store to get you a pregnancy test."

"No, I'm sure it'll come."

"Take it from me, I had a scare once, you won't get a good night's sleep until you know." And with that she turned towards the garage to borrow one of the house cars.

Rogue waited in her room pacing. She couldn't believe this was her life right now. Poison skin, check. Virginity gone, check. Guy who took her virginity, who was also her best friend gone, check. And to top it all off she was waiting to take a pregnancy test. A fucking pregnancy test. Twenty minutes later she heard a knock at the door, then Jubes slipped in with out waiting for a response. She handed Rogue the bag.

"You ready to do this?"

"I will be. I think I need another minute or two…or a few hours." She laughed sadly. "You could go. I kinda want to be alone when I do it."

"O K. But if…if it's positive I want you to promise me you will find someone to talk about it with, I mean it. The moment you find out" Jubes hugged her, showing support.

"I promise."

It wasn't until past eleven that she even opened the bag and took out the box. It advertised two test for the price of one. It was well past midnight when she found the courage to take the test. With a deep breath she dragged herself into the bathroom. She felt foolish and nervous sitting on the toilet hand between her legs holding a stick in, what the directions called, her urine stream. Placing the test on the bathroom counter she sat on the edge of the tub, looking at her watch, waiting the longest two minutes of her life. When it was time she walked slowly towards her fate that lay on the counter.

After fifteen minutes of staring at the twin plus signs in her hands, she walked to find someone to tell, like she promised she would. Her trembling legs carried her blindly until she reached a door. Her hand was raised ready to knock when she snapped out of it long enough to realize she was standing in front of Scott's door. She didn't want to bother him, even though he is the only one now she could trust with this, It would have been Logan she would go to for help but you know what happened there.

Scott had lost Jean last year on a mission, and even though everyone thought he was already back to normal, Rogue knew better. He was truly in love with her, you don't get over something like that so quickly. He would never 'get over' something like that but he was no longer depressed and that's a start to moving on. Before she knew it she was knocking on the door. She heard movement and knew he was changing out of his sleeping goggles into his glasses.

"Who is it?" He asked from near his nightstand voice drenched in sleep.

"Rogue."

"It's almost one o'clock in the morning. What do you want?" He sais through a yawn as he opened the door. "Rogue are you Ok?" He was worried about her. She looked pale and tears were forming in her wide, unfocused eyes.

"They both have plus signs." she stated numbly.

"What?" She was making no sense.

"They both have plus signs." she repeated, handing both test to Scott. He took them and sighed heavily, muttering an almost silent 'oh shit' and ushered her into his room closing the door behind them. He walked to his dresser and quickly put on a long sleeved shirt and carefully hugged her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I took two test and I'm almost a week late. How could this happen Scott? It was my first time and I used protection." She started to cry.

"Aw, honey, it doesn't matter if it's your first, second or hundredth time. As for the protection, condoms are only ninety seven percent effective."

"Great, so I'm the three percent it didn't work for and now I'm gonna have a baby." She ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my god! I'm gonna have a baby. What am I going to do? Oh my god, Logan. How am I going to tell him? How am I going to find him? I have no clue where he might be." Her crying was becoming hysterical, the tears flowing freely.

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll help you with that. Your not alone here." He sooth her with his words as he urged her with his hands to lay down in his bed. "Sleep now. Tomorrow we'll go down and see Hank. Your not alone. You have us." He sat next to her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, comforting the girl he loved like a sister until she fell asleep.

* * *

She hadn't heard from or seen Logan in a week. He didn't run. No, this time he was locked in his room. She was positive he only came out to eat when he was sure every living soul in the mansion was sleeping. She was a nervous wreck wondering what was going through his mind. Was he upset he had a kid? Was he upset with her for giving him a kid? Did he hate her now? She prayed that he didn't, because god help her, she still cared for him. She understood Logan better than anyone would and she knew how scary it must have been to find out someone loves you. She got that. She didn't understand why he stayed away for so long but that was Logan. When in doubt, run. That's what hurt her the most. That he doubted her. Couldn't trust her with his heart. That hurt, but she also completely understood it. 

She was walking through the empty halls of the school, making her way back to her son's room to wake him from his nap. It was Thanksgiving Holidays and most of the students went home for the week. She liked when they had vacation time, more time to spend with her boy. When she found the door to his room ajar, she didn't think anything of it. That boy had enough 'aunts' and 'uncles' in this house to check on him. What she hadn't expected to see was Logan sitting on the edge of his toddler bed looking down at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb ya." She began to turn around when his voice stopped her.

"No. It's ok. I should be leaving." He grunted as he got up from the bed. "I didn't mean to stay so long this time." She walks towards him as he looks down at his son.

"You been to see him before?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see him and I figured it be best to do it why he's sleeping"

::Why did he think he had to see his son when he was asleep?:: She was about to ask him why when he spoke again.

"What's his name?" He looked at her and his eyes were pleading with her to tell him. ::Why is he looking at me like that? Does he think I wouldn't tell him his own son's name?::

"James Logan Xavier." He eyes lit up with pride and he turned to look at his sleeping son. "I gave him your name for a middle name and I always like the name James. From James Dean. I knew you didn't know your last name and I didn't want him to have the last name of those people who disowned me, so I gave him The Professor's last name. I figured he's the closest thing I have to a father."

"I like it." He looked back at her, gave a nod and quickly left the room, leaving behind a very confused Marie.

* * *

"Push, Rogue. His head is almost out." Hank instructed from between her legs, which held high in the air by stirrups. 

"Oh my god, Rogue. I can see his head. He's got black hair." Kitty choked out, tears swelling in her eyes . With a push, his head came out.

"Chica, your doing great." Jubilee comforted her, as she held her hand.

"Alright now Rogue. I need you to give me one more push. A big one."

"I can't." Rogue cried out, sweat dripping down her face, hair sticking to her neck. "It burns so bad."

"You can. One more push and it's all over with." Hank locked eyes with her and her confidence seem to be renewed. Gripping her friends hands tighter she lifted her back off of the bed and push with everything she had. Eyes closed, teeth bared in a primal growl. "Rogue, open your eyes. Look down." She obeyed, watching the miracle as her son came into the world. Hank caught him and was prepared to cut the cord.

"No. I want to do that." She managed to get out between gasp of air. He nodded and handed her the scissors. Wishing it was Logan, making their son an independent person, she cut the cord. He suctioned his mouth and the baby wailed, bringing a tear to his mothers eyes. Hank walked away with him to clean, weigh and measure him.

"That was such a…a beautiful miracle." Kitty cried out.

"Yeah. Messy, but still a miracle." Jubes muttered, causing Rogue to laugh. Hank returned a few minutes later, handing over a cleaned up little boy wrapped in a blue blanket. She sat there, for a few minutes, holding him. Looking at him. ::He looks just like Logan::

"Can we come in?" Scott asked peeking into the room from the hallway. Rogue nodded yes. The doors to the medlab opened and in walk what looked to be the entire faculty. Scott, followed closely by 'Ro, Bobby, The Professor, Peter, Remy, and John walked in making the room crowded. She started to tear. All these people cared about her and were here, and all she could think about was Logan.

"May I?" The Professor asked holding out his hands. Rogue simply leaned over and gently laid her newborn in his waiting arms. "There he is. The first birth in our school. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"I always liked Rebel Without A Cause, soo-"

"Please don't tell me your naming him Rebel." John laughed.

"No. James after James Dean. James Logan Xavier." The Professor looked up from the baby quickly, eyes misty, blinking several times. "What do you think? I always saw you as a father, and saw you being grandfatherly to him." Her cheeks getting pink at spilling her feelings for the man in front of an audience. "I mean I can use a different last name, if you wa-" She was cut off.

"No. I am honored." Then looking around at the rest, "Did you hear that. I'm a grandfather." A tear sliding down fragile skin, as he looked down at the baby. "I'm your grandpa." There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even if John, Remy and Peter tried to hide it.

* * *

"Come on, Sweetie." Rogue had just finished tying his shoes. 

"Where goin, mama?" Bright hazel eyes looking up at her.

"I need to find someone to watch you for a while. Mama has to do something important. You understand?"

"Yes, mama." She bent to pick him up, he could walk fine but this was faster, and walked quickly down the hall to Scott and 'Ro's suite. Sometime during the months she was pregnant with James, Scott and Ororo started to see each other. They were perfect for eachother. Now they're married with a baby on the way.

After knocking on their door with no answer and on Kitty and Bobby's door again with no answer, She headed down stairs to the rec room. No one. At least no one she was looking for. ::Where the hell is everyone?:: Finally deciding to check the garage, she found Peter and Scott.

"Hey guys. Where is everyone? I've been looking for the girls." She asked walking down the few steps carefully.

"Hey. The girls went shopping." Peter answered rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, baby clothes. I swear the kid has more clothes then me already and she's not even born yet." Scott laughed.

"Unca Scoff! Unca Pedar!" James held his arms out and Scott took him and Peter ruffled his already messy hair. Rogue laughed. It was amazing how two manly men could be reduced to mush simply by having her son say their names wrong.

"What you need the girls for?" Scott asked in-between silly faces.

"I need someone to watch him."

"How long?"

"Not sure. I need to talk to HIM." Scott and Peter looked at each other, knowing exactly who she meant.

"We could do it. The girls will be back soon anyway." Peter offered.

"I don't want to bother you guys. You sure?"

"You never bother us. That's what we're here for. Besides he's a great kid, never gives us a problem." Scott reassured. This kid was loved by everyone in the house. Even tough guys like Peter and bad asses like John had a soft spot for him.

"Alright. Only if your sure." She smiled, landing a kiss on all three of their cheeks before going back into the house.

"Unca Pedar mefal?" James asked happily.

"Ok, ok." Peter answered and turned himself into a man shaped block of metal. James giggled, clapping his hands, ecstatic. Peter and Scott couldn't help but laugh. The kid's laugh was contagious.

* * *

Rogue stood over her son's crib, looking down on his sleeping form. Gorgeous. Curled up tight, sucking on his closed fist. 

"I wish your daddy was here." She spoke softly to her child. "I'm sorry he's not. It's not your fault, you know. Not mine or even his, for that matter. He left before we knew about you. I know your dad better than anyone in this world, and if he had the faintest idea that you existed, he would be right here with us. Nothing on earth would keep your daddy away from you. Your daddy can be a very scary man. But never to you. No. You see what people don't know about your daddy is he's very gentle. People think he's all brawn and no brain. He's actually one of the smartest men I know. He helped me with my college work. Whenever I didn't get something, I knew he could help. He's the type of person who can read something once and just get it." She sighed, remembering late night study sessions with him.

"They say he is an animal. But their wrong. You see sweetie, your daddy, your mommy, the people in this house, even you, we're all mutants. There's nothing wrong with that. You remember that you are not wrong. There's nothing wrong with you. Your perfect. It's just daddy can sometimes have two sides to him. Logan and Wolverine. Everyone thinks Wolverine is evil or bad. I don't. You mustn't either. He's just hard-headed. If you know how to handle him and repeat yourself a lot, he ain't too much." She laughed, knowing no one besides her can calm Wolverine. The only one not scared of him. The only one he listens to one hundred percent of the time.

"I know all these things about your daddy, because he is my best friend. Actually he's more than that. I love him." Her voice cracking. "I know he loves you. He just don't know it yet, don't know you yet. But I promise you he will. I promise you I will do my best to find your daddy. I will tell you all about him. Everyday. So you will already love him when he comes back to you. I promise." She whispered, the tears stuck in her throat not allowing her to speak louder. "Here Sweetie. This was your daddy's and he gave it to me once with the promise he'd be back for them. I make you that promise now. Daddy will be back for these and you will be the one to give them back." She reached around her neck and removed the tags. She tied them tightly to the hanging mobile. Looking at them, her heart ached. She may be mad at him for leaving her but he didn't leave their child. So she will swallow her anger and do everything she can to unite father and son. Her son deserved to know the wonderfully complex man that was his father.

* * *

"Logan, open the door." Rogue knocked again. "Logan, open the door. Fine. I'll just wait for Kitty to get home and I swear I'll get her to phase me in." She heard movement and the door opened a second later. 

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk." she answered, pushing past him into his room. He closed the door behind her and turned to look at her.

"So is this where you tell me your with Scott," he sniffed in her direction, "or is it Peter?" Her eyes flashed red with anger.

"Yeah, of course, NOW your nose works." She instantly regretted her words at the hurt expression on his face.

"You think, I knew you were pregnant? We used a condom, and I was having a panic attack about … us. I wasn't even looking for that smell. I swear I didn't know. I swear it." He sat on the edge of the bed, talking to the floor. "You think I would leave you alone to raise a kid. Our kid."

"No. Of course not. I said it just to hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" She sighed softly. "As for Scott and Peter, I'm not with either of them. Their just watching James for me, he loves them. They're his favorite uncles. Plus didn't you know? Scott and Storm got married a while back, she's having his baby." She smiled at his shocked expression.

"I've been gone for too long." He said sadly.

"Listen, we have to talk. Not about us. That ship might've sail." She said quietly, but then regained her normal volume. "I'm hear to talk about you and James. Why are you visiting him when he's sleeping?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I wont do it again." He sounded weak. It scared her. He was many things but not weak.

"Is that what you think I want?"

"I don't know. I'll do what ever you want." It was the truth. If she told him to get up and leave them both alone, he would do it. He would hate it. It would kill him, but he would do anything to no longer cause her pain.

"What do you want, Logan? I'm not going to force something on you that your not ready for."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." He yelled out. Why was this so hard? She thought. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"He knows about you." He looked surprised and elated at the same time. "I told him all about you. He doesn't know what you look like, of course. It's funny. All the years we were friends, I never got a picture of you. Too busy saving the world to buy a camera, I guess." She let out an empty laugh. "He knows your name. Knows your abilities. He tells people his daddy has claws. He knows that sometimes you're the Wolverine. He even wears your tags. I gave them to him when he was a day old. I promised him I would find you for him. I promised him you would be in his life."

"You want me in his life?" He asked carefully, thinking it was too good to be true.

"Of course I do! I tried to find you. I swear we did. The Professor tried using Cerebro. Scott went out once a month in the beginning, checking out some places I knew you used to cage fight at. Hell I even went up to Canada for a week in my seventh month, with Jubes, John, and Peter. We looked in every bar we could find asking around. Eventually the motel beds started hurting my back and we went back home." Logan groaned at the thought of a pregnant Marie anywhere near those places. "I even asked some of the graduates that I knew to keep an ear and eye out for you. But I should have known. Your good at hiding when you don't want to be found. I just prayed you would come home or call for some reason."

"I want to be in his life."

"I want you in his life, but only if your gonna stick around, ya hear. I won't having you coming and going, breaking his heart like you did to m-. Just don't leave him." Her face flushed at revealing to much.

"I promise." And she knew he would never run out on his kid.

"Good. 'Cause I know he's been waiting to meet you."

"What's his…When was he born?"

"June twenty-first. He decided to make an appearance at my last class of the year. Kids started screaming when my water broke. I think I scarred them for life." She laughed remembering the horror in their faces. "We even had a small baptism for him. A friend of The Professor performed it. A mutant, too. Kurt. A teleporter. Bluer than Hank, just less hairier. His godfather is John."

"Pyro?" She nodded. "I thought it would be Scott, Peter or even Bobby."

"John reminds me a little of you. Doesn't follow the rules, lack of respect for authority. I just wanted someone like you having a big influence in his life. Plus we became really good friends after you left. He volunteered to be the touch test dummy when I was trying to find the switch on my skin. He helped a lot in the beginning. He doesn't look like it but he can be so sweet. Anyway how about you come to his room after dinner. That way you can see him. Awake. And we'll tell him together that your back. Ok?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'd like that." She turned and was half way out the door when he ask her something that broke her heart. "Marie, do you think he'll like me?"

"Aw, Of course he will. He loves you." He seemed a little nervous and she knew what he was thinking. She walked over to him. "Logan, don't. Don't doubt yourself like…like you did us. You're your own worst critic sometimes. Your gonna be a great daddy." She grabbed his hand with the intent to give him a reassuring squeeze. The moment her skin touched his, he lost his breath. It was the first time she was touching him, touching without draining. She gasped softly and jerked her hand back. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Once on the other side of the door, she looked at her hand. She could still feel his, strong, yet soft touch. She made a fist, shook her head to wake herself up and walked away.

Logan sat thinking for a long time after that. He touched her. We'll actually she touched him. He could tell that she did it without thinking, but he was still glad it happened. The moment her skin touched his, he was prepared to cut out his own heart and offer it to her. It was, after all, hers. He'd just have to try to get her to trust him with hers again. And this time he won't fuck it up.

But that was later. Now, he was a daddy and he liked the sound of that. He couldn't believe the mess he made of his life, and not just his life but Marie's as well. He could just imagine how difficult it must have been for her, raising their kid on her own. Being pregnant, scared and without her best friend. He promised to protect her and he ended up hurting her the most. And his son. having to grow up without him. Wondering why he wasn't with him. He would make it up to them. He would do anything and everything to make it up to her and to his son.

Later that evening Logan stood outside his son's door, trying to find the courage to knock. He was scared, not that he'd admit it to anyone. What if the kid didn't like him? What if he hurt the kid by accident? He's never been around a child before, except around the school and he always tried to avoid the little ankle-bitters. He was nervous as hell and was telling himself if he could just find the courage to knock he'd reward himself by sneaking into The Professor's private stash of booze. Taking a deep breath and giving himself a mental kick in the ass, he knocked. After what felt like a lifetime, in which he heard his own heart rate increase, Marie opened the door.

"Come in." She said, standing to the side allowing him access to the room, then closing the door behind him. "James. Sweetie. There's someone here that I want you to meet."

James merely looked up from his spot on the floor, where he was playing with cars. "Who mama?"

"Do you remember who's chains that is that your wearing?" she asked sweetly, walking back over to her son.

"Daddy's"

"Well, sweetie, remember that I promised that daddy would come home one day." James shook his head yes. "You see that man over there." James looked in the direction of the door. Logan stood near the door, hands in his pockets clenched into fist, he was so scared. Looking back at his mom, he shook his head "That is your daddy."

James eyes got wide with excitement. He raised himself on little legs and hurled himself towards Logan. "Daddy!" He screamed as he hugged his fathers leg. Logan looked like a deer caught in the headlight. He was relived the kid liked him, but at the same time this was all new to him, he didn't know what to do. Marie giggled softly, and Logan gave her a glare. She mouthed out 'Pick him up' which he did. "Daddy I missed you foreva." He kissed his fathers cheek and wrapped him arms around his neck. Marie watched as Logan melted into his son.

Logan didn't think there was anything more beautiful or peaceful as his son calling him Daddy. He hugged his son back, Kissing the top of his hair and taking in his scent. He smelled of lavender and earth, probably his soap and dirt from playing outside, and vanilla, that was Marie. He smelled of innocence. He loved it. He loved him. His mind became hazy and his vision darkened….

"Mine." He muttered. Rogue recognized the slight difference in the voice.

"Wolverine?" She asked in a voice previously reserved for her child. He looked up from James slowly, expression blank.

"Mine." He stated again, glancing at the child in his arms. He could smell that this child was his and the women's offspring.

"Yes. Yours. And mine, and Logan's." Wolverine began to nuzzle the child with his head. James giggled. "James, say hi to Wolverine."

James looked confused. "Daddy?"

"Yes, but remember, mama told you daddy is two people in one. That's what makes him extra special. This is Wolverine. Say hi, because he has to go away in a little while."

James still looked confused, and who can blame him. Here he is, just found his father and now trying to grasp that the man in front of him is not the same as a minute ago. It's enough to confuse grown men, and he was only two and a half, almost. "Hi daddy wolf." Looking back to his mother for approval, she merely gave him a smile that said 'close enough'. He turned smiling, and gave 'daddy wolf' a kiss on the cheek. Wolverine howled in delight at the gesture. James giggled.

"Ok. Wolverine, you gotta let Logan come back now." He merely glared. "That don't scare me. You got to let him back so James, that's his name, so James can get to know his daddy."

"Mine." He said yet again. Rogue sighed was about to talk when James beat her to it.

"Mine." The baby said, looking into Wolverine's eyes with a giggle. He obviously thought it a game, but it seemed to calm the beast. Rogue walked very close to him.

"You see." she whispered in his ear. "He knows you. He will remember you. But now you have to let Logan back. I will be counting on you to protect him. Ok? Because he belongs to the three of us." She looked into his eyes, as he shook his head in the affirmative, and she knew he understood.

"You, mine?" he asked, and she was taken aback at how much weight that question had. It wasn't the first time he'd ask it. He asked it a couple of times years ago, before the whole sex thing. Usually after they completed a mission. She always laughed and said 'sure'. But now after wiping away a stray tear, she answered differently.

"Of course, sugah. Forever and ever." He grunted approval and his eyes started to lighten back to their original hazel beauty. "Logan?"

"Yeah. Wolverine came out, didn't he?" She nodded. He looked panicked, checking his son over in his hands, looking for bruises or signs of harm. "He ok? You ok? He didn't-"

"No, no. He behaved himself. Just wanted to see his son, and make sure we knew James was his, just as much as ours."

"I won't let him out again, I'll make sure he won't hurt-" He was talking quickly.

"Logan. Don't do that. He loves James. He would never hurt him. I saw it in his eyes. It was cute actually. James called him 'Daddy Wolf'. He called James 'Mine' and James said it right back. He promised to protect him, from the inside so James can have you as a dad." She left out the part of him claiming her and her allowing it.

"You sure he didn't do anything."

"Yeah, he only repeated the word mine over and over. Anyway, you know he behaves for me." she smirked.

"That's because for some strange reason, your not afraid of him, you actually don't mind when he's out." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm gonna leave you two to get better acquainted.-"

"What!?" Shit! She must be out of her mind to leave me alone with him.

"Logan, it's only for a half an hour. Then it's his bedtime, I'll be back before then. Don't worry. He's always at his mellowest right before bed. He don't brake. You'll be fine. You can come get me next door, only if it's an emergency." And with that she was gone, leaving a very nervous Logan with a very real child.

Rogue went to her room, not knowing what to do with herself. This is the first time in years that she didn't have to be an active parent. She trusted Logan. She knew he would figure it out eventually, she did, without any lasting damage to James. He was a tough kid. Like his father. And it's about time they got to know each other. She sat in her bed with a book she started two months ago, determined to at least get to the halfway point. After reading the first paragraph, exhaustion caught up with her. She was sleeping before she finished the page.

"So." Logan was lost, and scared. He could face Magneto, Sabretooth and Mystique all at once, but leave him alone with a child, his own son, and he starts sweating bullets. Spotting the toys on the ground, he settles them both next to them. "You like cars?"

"Yeah. Unca Scoff has lotsa cars." What the hell is an unca scoff? Think, Logan. Think. Unca Scoff. Unca Scoff. Oh, Uncle Scott.

"Yeah, but I know all about them, and how fast they go. You see this one?" He asked picking up a motorcycle. "This is my favorite. I drive them better than Uncle One-eye."

"Daddy mo'cycle?"

"Yeah. An you see this one. This is a Camaro…" He spent the remainder of the thirty minutes, showing his son the names of all his toy cars and threw in how fast they can go. He was actually having a good time, he son had a huge interest in cars. Or maybe his son just had a huge interest in him. Before he knew it, James was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Picking him up he walked over to Marie's room. Knocking once, then twice, he peeked his head in. She looked beautiful sleeping, hand holding a book. She also looked like she needed the sleep, so he decided not to wake her. But that didn't mean he knew what he was doing.

Walking the halls, searching for someone to help him, he bumped into Scott.

"Scooter." Scott was shocked that he spoke his name with relief.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked as he smiled at James.

"She left me with him for a while and then she fell asleep. I don't want to wake her, but the kids tired." Please don't make me beg Scooter.

"You know what, why don't I help you out." He had a couple of smart lines to throw at him but thought better of it, seeing that the guy was trying. They walked back to James' room and Scott found his pajamas and handed them to Logan.

"Wait. Your not going to do it?"

"Oh no. This is all you, buddy." Scott watched thoroughly amused as Logan awkwardly changed his son's clothes. "Now tuck him into bed. Just lay him down and cover him. I'll be right outside." Then he retreated to the hallway to wait.

"Daddy. Hug." James asked with big hazel eyes. Logan sighed then smiled, knowing he would do anything the kid asked of him.

"Sure." He held him tight and then covered him up.

"Daddy. Your promise" James removed the tags and put them in his fathers hand.

"Thanks for keeping them safe, champ. Goodnight." Just as he was leaving, his sensitive hearing heard his son whisper sweetly, "Daddy home." and Logan knew his heart was split in two living outside of him. One piece lay in the room he just left, the other was next door, lightly drooling on her book.

"Wanna go to the kitchen and get a beer?" Scott asked. Logan merely grunted in reply. In the kitchen Scott removed a six-pack of Molson's and sat at the table were Logan was. "So how you doing with the whole father thing?" Scott asked handing over a bottle.

"It's…surreal. I come back to find I have a son. I should have been there for him. But he's a great kid. I don't know how she did it by herself and still manage to raise a fine boy."

"She wasn't completely alone. She had some help. She amazed us all with how well she managed her life. Waking up early, so she could spend time with him before she had to drop him off with one of us who didn't have classes or work, so she could go teach. Grading papers and test while she fed him. Being extra cautious on missions so she could come back home to him. Juggling her career and her son and doing a damn good job."

"She still goes on missions" He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of the mother of his son risking her life.

"Yeah, don't even waste your breath trying to talk her out of them. We told her she could take a break or even quit the team. She told us that now that she had a son she was more determined to make sure mutants were safe."

"How is she doing?" His voice was serious, but concerned. "Really?"

"During the day she smiles, plays with her kid, jokes around with her friends. She's our most beloved teacher. But at night, when I walk past her room just to check on her and James, I can hear her crying. She missed you. You really tore her heart apart went you left." Logan winced. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear this."

"No. I need to hear what happened. Everything." He hated hearing how much he hurt her, but he had to know everything, if he was going to fix it.

Scott sighed before continuing. "She locked herself in her room for almost a week when you left. Jubilation and Kitty brought her food, and kept her company, but she was in a daze. Completely heart-broken at not only losing the man she loved but also her best friend. I think that hurt worse. Finally Kitty and Jubilee had enough. They picked her up and threw her in the shower, clothes and all. I heard the screams and by the time I got there, the three of them were holding each other in the shower, crying. She got better after that. She did a one-eighty when she got over the initial shock of being pregnant. But she still cries, every night." Logan felt like shit. He left because he didn't want to hurt her with his inability to decide how to handle what was happening between them. Instead he nearly killed her emotionally.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?" He asked in a rare moment of vulnerability and honesty.

"Yeah, you did." Scott took a deep breath. "Logan, you can't hurt her again." and then in an almost inaudible whisper, "I don't think she'd survive it."

"I won't. I'd die first." The men finished their beers in silence. He'd make it up to her. He'd make sure of it.


	2. To Forgive Divine

Six Months Later

Logan and Marie were doing better. They were friends again. Not the friends they once were, not even close, but they were trying for the sake of their son. Logan resumed the X-Men and his teaching position. All his spare time he spent with his son, bringing him down to the garage and explaining the basics. Never to young to learn how a car runs. Father and son were inseparable, and Marie was happy to see them together.

Today was James' third birthday, his first with his father. Marie had planned a small party for him by the lake. The day was beautiful, perfect for swimming and barbequing, though she had an inkling it had more to do with a certain weather goddess than it did with mother nature.

Everyone was in attendance. Xavier, Peter, Remy, Jubes, John and his date, Siryn, Hank, Kitty and Bobby, and Scott, Ororo and their new daughter Raine. Two of the younger children, who were friends with James came. Kitty, Bobby and Jubes were playing with the three children near the lake, wetting their feet and letting them splash near the shore. The men were by the grill arguing over the correct way to barbeque. Xavier, Rogue, and Siryn sat with Ororo gushing over the light caramel skinned infant, with black and white streaked hair. Siryn, an Irish mutant with sonic scream and the ability to fly, had been in the school the same time as Rogue, but left to attend college and came back to teach. She and John have been dating for quite a while, he said he couldn't resist a girl with flame colored hair. They were both close friends and she was happy for them.

After eating hot dogs and hamburgers, it was time for the cake. They had opened presents back at the house to avoid transporting more things than necessary. James nearly had a heart attack when he opened his gift from his father. Well, not opened, it was never wrapped. His father merely brought him into the garage, where a toddler sized battery operated motorcycle was parked next to Logan's own motorcycle. He then handed him the smallest leather jacket Marie had ever seen. "What? I couldn't resist." Logan smirked at her. She merely shook her head and laughed.

Rogue arranged three blue candles and one white one for good luck on the cake. Frisking her pockets for a match and coming up empty, she sighed. About to ask if the guys had any matches left after there several hilarious attempts of lighting the coals (John wouldn't help them after they shot down his barbequing techniques), a small flame danced over to the cake lighting each candle, then extinguishing itself. Looking back she saw a smiling John. "Thanks, John. You're a peach." He just nodded, snapped his lighter shut and wrapped an arm around Siryn's waist. "Ok, guys. Times to sing to the birthday boy."

Everyone broke out into a chorus of Happy Birthday, laughing and applauding when James blew out the candles. Rogue was cutting the cake, when she saw Logan sniff the air. His eyes wide with panic as he turned to her. "Get the kids out of here. NOW!" Before his claws came out with a loud SNIKT. James was mesmerized, his father only showed him his claws once. Sabretooth, Mystique, Spike, Arclight, and Psylocke appear from the wooded area on the left. Scott watched as Storm held on tightly to Raine, threw her head back, eyes whitening as she summoned the winds and flew her daughter to safety.

"Kitty, get those two out of here." Rogue yelled, Kitty already phasing through the trees with the two children, as she handed James over to Siryn. "Fly him away from here." Her eyes pleading with her to keep him safe, the women merely nodded. Rogue turned her back to join the others in the battle. Siryn held onto James tightly, whispering words of comfort to the worried child, and started to fly. Ten feet above the ground, the mutant named Spike, grew a sharp bone out of his wrist and flung it at them, hitting her in the back of the shoulder. She fell, turning her body so she took the brunt of the impact, to the ground, feeling and hearing a snap in her leg. She held onto James, shielding his eyes and telling him to not make a sound. They were by the line of trees and with any luck they would not be seen.

The X-Men doubled up on The Brotherhood, seeing that they play dirty. John, sent flames at the bones Spike threw as Bobby froze his legs in place. Remy threw charged playing cards and Scott threw punches (his visor at home) as Arclight did her best to clap sonic waves to destroy them. Hank and Peter, took on Sabretooth in an all out brawl. Rogue and Jubilee took on Psylocke in hand to hand combat. Logan set his sights on Mystique. Xavier sat to the side worry written all over his face.

"I'm gonna finish what I started on that stomach of yours, Bitch." Logan growled.

"You can try." She taunted. He threw a fist and she easily avoided it. She smiled and transformed into Rogue. "Hiya, sweetie. You gonna hit me?" She said sweetly, batting her eyes for good measure. Logan was disgusted. She then transformed into James. "You wouldn't hit me would you daddy." Then let out a laugh too cruel and unnatural for a three year old. Logan's blood boiled. Who this this blue bitch think she is to dare impersonate his son. Wolverine begged to come out and for once Logan complied.

Arclight clapped a sonic blast at Scotts glasses, shattering them. He was left on the floor crawling blindly as he kept his eyes firmly shut. Peter ran to help pull Scott out of the battle. Hank jumped to kick Sabretooth in the chest, but was caught by the foot and swung into a tree, knocking him temporarily unconscious. Sabretooth sniffed the air and bared his teeth, smelling fear. Smiling he turned in it's direction he saw, the red head protecting something small.

Siryn saw when the hairy man spotted her. She did her best to get up but her leg was in too much pain. She could scream but she didn't want to hurt James ears. Sabertooth was a few feet away when she sent out a mental distress call to The Professor. 'Professor, Sabertooth is coming, I broke my leg and I have James. Please help.' Xavier was about to relay the message, when Rogue had a bad feeling. Turning around her heart dropped. Victor Creed was advancing on her son. Siryn had done the only thing she could think of, she threw herself over James in an attempt to protect him.

Letting out a growl that would have put Wolverine to shame, she ran toward the scene in time to hear Victor say 'Come on, I only want to play with the runt.' as he scratched the women's back. She snapped and turned her skin on, grabbed him by the face, the pull starting immediately. "Don't let him look." She screamed to Siryn. Sabertooth fell to his knees, clawing at her arms. The scratches bleed for a second before healing themselves with the ability borrowed from Victor. "You bastard." She spat. "No one touches him. No one lays a finger on my child." She didn't let go. Not when he punched her, not when he stuck his nails into her side in an attempt to free himself. Not even when he stopped struggling.

During the brief time Rogue was dealing with Victor, the X-Men gained the upper hand in the battle. Mystique called for a retreat after she saw the condition of the fighters. Arclight was badly bruised and singed, Spike had a weird combination of frostbite and burns, Psylocke was knocked out, Mystique was worse off, bloody with more than a few stab wounds and a broken arm. Victor would not be joining them.

Back at the Mansion, those who were hurt were getting checked out by Dr. Hank, who only had a bump on the head. Cyclops was given a spare set of glasses before he ran off to be reunited with his wife and child. Jubilee had a few bruises and a bloody lip but was her usual can't-nothing-hold-me back self. Siryn had been admitted to a room. Hank had set her leg, stitched and bandaged the wound on her shoulder and because of all the blood she lost from the wound, gave her a blood transfusion. John was in with her, cursing under his breath how he would love to cause Spike more pain.

The two members of the team they were most worried about were Logan and Rogue.

Rogue was still slightly in shock from taking a life. Sure, she kicked a lot of ass. Hell, broken more than her fair share of bones. Those she fought might even have died as a result of her beatings but this was the first time she knew she killed someone. Peter had to turn himself to metal and gently pry her hands off of Victor's lifeless body. She sat on the floor in the corner of a room in the medlab, hugging her knees, trying to get Sabretooth and all his memories into a cage deep within her mind, like The Professor taught her. He kept calling her 'girly' and describing explicitly what he would have done to her sweet little body if given the chance.

Wolverine was still in control of Logan and he was locked in the Danger Room, as it was the only room durable enough to hold him. Hank, once he came to, helped restrain the wolverine with some telepathic help from Xavier, after he started making a beeline for Sabretooth's lifeless body, intent on doing the corpse further harm.

Cyclops, Storm, Kitty and Jubilee came in to speak to Rogue.

"Rogue, I wanted to know if you can talk to Wolverine. Get him to let Logan back out or at least calm down." Cyclops asked, fulfilling his role as team leader.

"I can't. I'm afraid to."

"Rogue, you know he would never hurt you. We all seen how he respects you." Storm informed her.

"I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of what I might do to him. He hates Logan and the Wolverine." She said tapping the side of her head with a finger, indicating Victor. "I don't have him locked up yet. I might attack him." Storm and Scott smiled sadly at her and shook their heads in understanding.

"We're going to have to tranquilize him then. It'll be cheaper to tranq him then it will to build a whole new Danger Room." Scott said weighing his options.

"NO! He doesn't like needles." Rogue paused to silently tell the monster in her head to shut up. "James." She muttered through clenched teeth as her head started pounding.

"What?" Scott asked.

"If you want a calm Wolverine send in James."

"Are you kidding? I'm not sending in a child in with a wild animal." Scott was shocked she would even suggest it.

"Scott, he is not an animal. He is a man. And that man is James' father. He would never, NEVER hurt him. Now if you don't want any more damage to the room, you'll do as I say." Scott was about to open his mouth, when 'Ro put her hand on his arm.

"Love, calm down. She is the child's mother. If she trust the situation, then so must we. A mother would never let harm come to their child. As Rogue proved today." Scott ran his hand through his head. After a moments silence, he agreed.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." There was a hint of a smile behind the seriousness.

The plan was for Kitty to phase James in, that way they avoid opening the doors and giving Wolverine a chance to escape. Scott, Bobby and Peter would be outside the Danger Room at each of it's exits, equipped with tranq guns incase things went bad. Kitty brought James to Rogue as she requested, so she could explain.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" She heard Victor call out the word 'runt' and she mentally kicked him.

"Ok. You ok mama?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little sad your party got messed up by those bad guys."

"It's ok mama. Aunt Jube gave me the cake." She was amazed at the resilience of children.

"Do you want to be a member of the X-Men?…Only for today." She added after seeing her son about to keel over with joy. He was only slightly less happy but shook his head yes enthusiastically. "Thought so. We need help with something and only you can do it." She couldn't help but laugh when her son's eyes shone with pride. "Right now daddy is not daddy. He's 'daddy wolf' and he's scared. And when he gets scared he gets loud and makes a mess. What the X-Men need you to do is calm down 'daddy wolf'. You think you can do that?"

"Yes, mama. I can."

"Ok. Here. I had uncle Scott fill your book bag with some fun things you can show daddy wolf. We're counting on you. Now get." Kitty asked him to put on his book bag and wait in the hallway for her.

"That was pretty creative with the whole honorary X-Men bit." She laughed. "How are you doing getting the monster in his cage?"

"I'm close but it's gonna be a few more hours. He's strong and he's fighting it tooth and nail. As soon as I get him locked up, I'll meet you guys up over there."

Kitty left the room, took James' hand and walked him to the Danger Room, waiting for the go ahead to phase him in. James was excited. He was being sent on a mission for the X-men. Wait until he told the other kids in the Mansion. They're gonna be so jealous.

"Kitty, Scott said you can go now. Be careful." Bobby was visible worried, though she didn't know why. They didn't give Logan or Wolverine enough credit. This was their son. They wouldn't do anything to scare him, so she knew he wouldn't attack her in front of him. As far as she was concerned if The Wolverine went nutz being near James would be the safest place, as long as she didn't touch the child, she added as an afterthought.

Phasing through the wall, they were in the Danger Room. Somehow it wasn't what James expected it to be. It was a big empty room, he didn't understand why they went to school in here and why all the adults liked to come in here. Maybe because it was clean and quiet. A loud growl echoed through the room bringing his mind back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Daddy wolf." James called out to the man in the room. Wolverine turned around quickly, tilting his head to the side and sniffing the air. When he was satisfied it was indeed his offspring and not the blue bitch, he took three long strides across the room and took the child from Kitty. She said bye to James and left.

Scott was tense as he watched from behind the glass of the second story observation deck. Wolverine rubbed the child's head with his own, causing James to break out in giggles. He looked down into his son's eyes and grunted out "Mine." Scott was surprised when James, smiling, put his hand on the man's cheek and repeated the word. The Wolverine seemed to calm immensely after that and sat on the floor. James joined him after removing his book bag. Finding a coloring book and crayons, he placed them on the floor in front of him and started to color. Wolverine watched him for a while.

Scott relax when he realized that James was perfectly safe with Wolverine. Scott began to actually laugh when James offered him a bright pink crayon. Then the X-Men leader cursed himself for not recording the Danger Room, when Wolverine sniffed the crayon twice, deciding the foreign object smelled edible, preceded to shove it in his mouth.

"No, daddy wolf." James laughed as he shoved his hand in the man's mouth and pulled out a wet crayon. "Eww." He wiped the crayon on his fathers shirt. "Like this." James then showed him the correct way to use a crayon.

By the time Storm joined her husband in the Observation deck, he was nearly crying from laughter. Giving him a look of amused confusion, she walked deeper into the room finally seeing what was so funny. The Wolverine sat in the middle of the Danger Room floor coloring a picture with a bright pink crayon, while James watched.

"Your going to tease him relentless for this, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Storm just sighed, then began laughing. It _was_ funny, after all.

A day later, Rogue walked down to the medlab for a visit. She was doing better. Managed to lock up Sabretooth after a bit of a struggle. He really wanted to roam free and put her through hell for killing him. After hours and hours of trying by herself, she decided she needed a little help. So she let out Logan from his cage and the two of them managed to lock him up, memories and all, within an a half hour. It took another five minutes to get the lock on Logan. He was running around her mind trying to convince her to give the real Logan a break. The only problem was she was once again having cravings for cigars, beer and hockey. At least she wasn't finding certain women attractive this time. That was just plain weird last time.

After she had everyone locked up she ran over to the Danger Room to help out, but no one was there. Apparently, from what Kitty told her, James had taken care of everything. After a while he got tired of the simple answers and grunts that Wolverine gave him, and he simply asked if his daddy can come out now, please. After a quick hug, Wolverine did what was asked of him and Logan came back. Everyone was so proud of him, especially his father. Now there were two people who could control the beast.

She reached the medlab and went into Room 2, where Siryn was resting.

"Knock, knock. You up for some company?" Rogue asked with a smile.

"Sure." She answered cheerfully

"Where's John?"

"I just got him to go get something to eat. He's been here all night. Just don't tell anyone. Know he everyone is supposed to think he's this bad ass with a heart of stone."

"I won't." Rogue laughed, remembering the countless times she secretly caught John using baby talk with her son.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out quickly.

"What for?"

"If it wasn't for me, no one would have gotten hurt yesterday. You wouldn't have… They were after me. I'm sorry." She dropped her head to look at her hands that were folded on her lap. Xavier had found out that they was indeed after Siryn. Her uncle was part of The Brotherhood and wanted her to join them, by any means necessary. It turns out that if she does her sonic scream high enough or at the right decibel, she can short circuit certain frequencies. Meaning, ATM's, and security codes, which could come in handy if you're the Brotherhood.

"Don't say sorry. You didn't ask them to come and kidnap you. You did nothing wrong. In fact I came down her to thank you."

"Thank me? Why?"

"I saw the way you protected my son" Rogue wasn't even trying to hide the tears that were filling her eyes. "You were badly hurt and yet you still did everything you could to protect him, even throwing your body over him. You even made sure he didn't see any of the fighting. I just owe you so much. Thank you."

"It's fine. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It's something my dad would have done. I try my best to make him proud, live the way he did. Selfless." Her father was a good friend of Xavier's. When he died protecting her from his brother, she came to live at the Mansion.

"Well, wherever you father is, I know he is damn proud of his girl right now. Thank you Siryn."

"No problem, Rogue."

"It's Marie." She figured the girl saved her son's life, she should know her name. "Just don't tell anyone. I go by Rogue now." A handful of people knew her name, and all of them people she trusted. She hoped, Siryn understood, she was actually giving trust instead of a name.

"My name's Theresa. But I go by Siryn now." and she smiled at Rogue. Yeah she understood.

Six Month Later

The holidays were fast approaching. The entire Mansion was alive with the holiday spirit. Christmas trees, and Menorahs decorated the main entrance. Holly, garland, fake snow, tinsel, lights, and dreidels were everywhere you looked. The staff had just finished celebrating Hanukah. Kitty explained to the kids why the day was celebrated and why they light candles. Rogue thought it was nice of her to answer so patiently, all the questions the kids had asked. She was going to be a great mother. Her and Bobby had just announced that they were expecting. The newlyweds had just gotten married in September and wasted no time in starting a family.

Right now, Logan needed a beer, bad. He was at the mall, of all places, earlier today with Jubilee, Bobby, Storm and John, getting his Christmas shopping done. The things he did for his son. Twice he almost popped his claws, when the crazy holiday shoppers pushed him to get to a red stuffed animal that laughs like a pansy when you tickle it. Thank God his son didn't want stuff like that. He even picked up something for Marie. So it was only natural with the day he had to want a beer… or four.

As soon as he reached the hallway that led to the kitchen, his sensitive ears picked up voices. Jubilee and Marie were in the kitchen talking. He felt guilty for eavesdropping but he couldn't help it. He loved the sound of Marie's voice.

"I don't think so, Jubes." Rogue whined.

"Oh come on, chica. You need to get out. Enjoy yourself." She pleaded.

"I do enjoy myself." She answered defensive.

"Really? When?" She challenged.

"When ever I'm with James playing. Whenever James is with Logan and I can have a bubbly bath or read a b-"

"Chica, I meant enjoy yourself. You need to find a guy who could give you a good dusting, 'cause I know your collecting cobwebs down there."

"Jubes!" Rogue giggled.

"What!? You only had sex once, four years ago. That is way too long. Way, way too long."

"I'm not going to the club so will you please stop talking about my non-existent sex life. I swear your two seconds away from becoming my pimp."

"Ok, ok. Even though I would look good in a fur coat and a cane."

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas."

"Can I ask you something without you going all psycho on me?"

"Shoot."

"Does a certain handsome and feral guy, who just happens to be your baby daddy, have anything to do with you not going?" Logan held his breath, not wanting to miss her answer.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. Part of me wants to be with him more than anything…but the other part, the part that's still broken from what he did, is afraid to let him back in. Afraid to trust him with my heart."

"Well whatever happens, he will always be in your life. Always. You know that? The two of you are connected through that gorgeous boy of yours. He's not going to leave now, not with his son here. So can you really see him everyday and just be friends, nothing more?"

"I don't know, but even if the answer was no, that doesn't erase what he did to me."

"No it doesn't. But that was then and this is now. So you need to make a decision. Do you forgive Logan, stay friends and move on to date other guys or do you forgive Logan and jump into his bed and his life. Because holding onto something that happened a long time ago is stopping you from being you, stopping you from being happy." The two girls were silent for a minute, while Rogue thought about what she said. "I gotta go to bed now. I'm teaching my last class of the year tomorrow. I hate when I get early classes." Logan heard the scrap of a chair and quickly turned the corner to avoid being seen.

"Thanks Jubes. I'll think about what you said. You give really good advice."

"I know. I better go lay down, I think I used all my brain cells on that one." she laughed. "Nite-nite."

"G'night." Logan watched as Jubilee walked up the stairs. He didn't think the mallrat had it in her to be so insightful. He hoped that Marie chose the option where she forgave him and wanted to be with him. But he'd gladly live with the other option if it meant she would be happy.

Waiting until he heard Jubilee close the door to her room, he made his way to the kitchen. Marie had her back to the door, stretching to get a cup from the top shelf.

"Hey, need a hand?" He asked, startling her as she just reached the glass, causing it to slip to the floor and shatter.

"Shit! Logan, you scared me half to death. What are you doing here so late?" She bent to begin picking up the pieces of glass.

"Sorry. Came for some beer. Was at the mall with Jubilation for a couple of hours, I need alcohol to get over that trauma." She laughed. God he loved that sound.

"Yeah, she told me. She also told me that with all the things that you guys bought him he's gonna need a bigger ro- Ow! Shit." She wasn't watching what she was doing and a two inch long triangular piece of glass was now jutting out of her left palm. "Fuck." She stood up, her right hand cupped under her left, catching the blood spilling over.

"It's alright, come here." She looked as if she was going to protest his help, but then she walked over to him. "Keep your hand over the sink." He turned to get some paper towels. "This might hurt." She shook her head, as he got a firm grip on the of the glass. He pulled it out and cover her hand with the tissue quickly. Running the water, to wash the blood out of the sink, he turned to her. "Put your hand under the water to wash the wound out."

"Ok." She removed the tissue, and gasped. Logan turned and followed her gaze down to her hand. There was no wound. If it wasn't for the smeared blood on her hand you wouldn't be able to tell that anything had been wrong.

"Did you turn your skin on?" He knew she didn't even before she shook her head no. He never felt the pull.

"Logan, there _was_ a glass just in my hand, right?" He nodded. "What the hell is going on?" She asked as he ran his finger across her palm softly, tracing where he knew the glass had been, making her heart skip a beat. She really hoped he hadn't noticed that. He did.

"I don't know. You want to go down to Hank. You know he stays there late."

"Ok." Down at the medlab, Rogue told Dr. McCoy what happened.

"Interesting." He said looking over her palm carefully. "I will have to conduct some tests, if that is alright with you."

"Sure." She groaned when he handed her a paper gown to change into. She really hated those things she thought as she went in the other room to change. "You can go now, Logan, if ya want. I'm ok." That wasn't supposed to sound like she was kicking him out. She just knew he didn't like being around the medlab, and was giving him an excuse to leave.

"Oh. Ok." He turned and left before she could explain what she had meant to say. Hank shook his head. When will these two wake up and realize they belong together?

Hank took her blood and ran some test, one of which was a very apologetic looking Hank asking if he can give her a superficial cut on the arm. She agreed. He ran the scalpel over her arm, watched as a tiny drop of blood managed to escape before it healed itself.

"I would like to call Xavier and inform him of this. I have a hypothesis and if it is correct he will want to know about it. If that is alright with you. You could say no. You are the patient and I will keep quiet if you so wish." He asked gently.

"Go ahead."

"I still have some more test to run. You can get dressed and wait outside." Glad to be out of the paper dress. She walked through the halls into the waiting room in the hallway. Actually is was just a row of chairs against the wall, when she saw Logan's sleeping body occupying a seat. He looked delicious in sweatpants and a flannel shirt, unbuttoned. One leg was stretched out on the floor in front of him, his arms crossed on his bare chest, his head resting against the wall. She knew she had to forgive him and move on. Stop being stuck in the past. She promised herself she would start trying.

"Logan, Logan." She went to shake him awake. "Logan, wake up." His eyes shot open, and he scrambled in his seat, trying to remember were he was. "Logan, calm down. Your home. Your safe." She knew the lights and smells that greeted him when he woke up reminded him of his nightmares.

"Marie?" His voice was husky with sleep. He coughed.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked gently taking up the seat next to him.

"I know you kicked me out, but I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Aww, sugah." Logan smiled to himself. That was the first time she used that pet name with him since he came back. "I didn't kick you out. I just knew you don't like medical stuff. I was trying to give you an out without Hank seeing you get nervous."

"Thanks." Shit, that was really sweet of her. That meant she cared. Right? "So you find out what's up?" She shook her head no.

"Not yet." They waited another twenty-five minutes in silence, before Scott and Xavier came down the hall, stopping by the two already there. Hank emerged through the doors, glasses on looking over a chart in his hands.

"Do you wish for me to inform you of your diagnosis first? Or -" Hank began.

"No it's fine. We all family here. Plus, they'll find out one way or another." She laughed jerking a thumb at the men.

"Very well. It seems in absorbing Sabretooth's life essence, you also permanently absorbed his ability to heal." Logan was shocked, but only raised one eyebrow. Rogue could see Scott was fine with that information. Probably thinking, now he had two indestructible members on the team. The Professor asked if he could speak privately with her and Hank. Giving him her approval Scott left followed by Logan.

"Rogue, how do you feel by these turn of events?" Calm as always, she didn't know what his feelings on her newly acquired power were.

"I don't know. Hank. Is it like Logan? Will I … I mean Logan's probably older than you professor."

"Ah. You would like to know if your new healing ability will add a considerable amount of years to your life?" She nodded. "I believe that is a reasonable thing to want to know." He turned to Hank for the answer.

"Yes. Your body will heal from everything. Even age."

"Thank you Hank. I believe that is all for now. If she has any questions, she can come to you, correct?"

"Of course. Day or night. Goodnight Rogue." She nodded, still reeling from the new information. She is going to outlive everyone. She thought of all the funerals she would attend. All the goodbye's. It made her feel sick.

"I'm being punished, aren't I?"

"My dear, what for?" he held out a hand to her. She took it and knelt in front of his wheelchair, resting her head on his knees.

"For killing a man…a mutant." He stroked her hair.

"I dare say, with all the missions you've been on-"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sorry I attacked him. Sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm sorry he died. I'm awful."

"Oh my child, no you are not. You are simply a mother who was protecting her child. It was an instinct. It is a primal, animalistic, very natural thing to protect those we love. You are not awful. In fact, I could wake everyone in the house right now and they will all say you are the farthest thing from awful."

"Thank you." She was feeling better about not being punished but she was still freaking out how to deal with outliving her loved ones.

"Perhaps you can have a talk with Logan about that. I am sure he has been where you are now." She shook her head, not angry in the slightest at having her thoughts read. Sometimes he couldn't help it if people were focused too much on one thought, it sort of pops into his head, without him probing. The mention of Logan, brought up the talk she had with Jubes. "Also, forgive me for noticing, but your friend is wise. It would be in the best interest of all those involved if you forgave and moved forward with your life in any direction you choose. You are women besides being a mother, and a fine good one at that but the women deserves to be happy also. Now go, have a talk with Logan about your power. I believe it will help in getting you a good nights sleep." She rose, kissed his cheek and slowly made her way to Logan's room.

The Professor sighed. That women has been through enough. He hoped this was the last hurdle in her life. She deserved to be happy.

When she didn't find Logan in his room, she decided to go downstairs to bed. She was too tired to search for him, she'd speak to him tomorrow. She saw him as she turned the corner, standing outside her room, leaning on the doorframe, legs and arms crossed.

"Hey."

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, before I went to bed. How you doing?" One eyebrow raised, daring her to lie to him.

"Not so good. I was just at your room looking for you." She took a breath, trying to get the tears that were begging to come out under control. "Logan, I need to figure some things out and I think you're the only one that can help. Can you come in?"

"Of course." Logan would do anything for her. A new promise he made was to never deny her, always make her happy to make up for the damage he's done. She opened the door to her room, walking inside to put on the light. Logan followed behind her but was unsure if he should close the door or not. She may not want to be in her bedroom with him with the door closed. She solved the problem though by asking him to close it.

She sat on the edge of her bed, elbows on her knees, hands combed in her hair holding her head up. He could smell the confusion, fear and desperation on her. She looked on the verge of sobbing. He hated to see her this way, and yet he couldn't help think that he had once caused her to feel worse than this once. He hated himself all over again. He pulled the armchair that was across form her bed closer before sitting down.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly.

"I have the same type of healing like you. I can heal myself from anything…including getting old." A tear slid down her cheek. "I wanted to ask you, how do you deal? You will - we will- outlive mentors, friends, children. How do I deal?" She broke down. Having finally admitted she was scared to see her child grow old, then die. See her grandchildren and great-grandchildren do the same thing. Each time her heart breaking more and more. What if it broke so many times, there was nothing left and she became a shell of a women destined to live without feeling forever.

Logan got up and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her in a hug and letting her cry it out.

"I honestly don't know. When I first woke up after what happened to me, I didn't care if I outlived the world. I didn't have anyone to miss, no one I cared about and I didn't let people get close enough to be an acquaintance, let alone a friend. But then I met you in that bar. The moment you screamed to look out, shocked me because no one ever cared enough to watch out for me. Then you asked me if my claws hurt me when they came out. I knew right then that I always wanted you around me. You made my feel cared for. Worth existing. Human. Then I almost lost you on top of lady liberty. I got a taste of loss for the first time that day. It nearly killed me and this was before I wanted us to be more than friends. What we almost were." he got quiet as he mentally cursed himself. "Sorry, I shouldn't have made this about me." Marie had quieted her tears to take in his words.

"No. What were you going to say?" She was still freaked but curiosity got the better of her. He was surprised and glad that she wanted to hear him out about this subject. About his feelings for her. Leaning back to look at her, he took a deep breath and continued.

"That night when you said you loved me, I got scared. I wanted us to be more, I really did but I knew you would eventually leave me. If not because you grew tired of me or because you found someone else who could give you more then because you grew old and you…" Logan cleared his throat. The word would not come out. "Then you would leave me alone in the world by myself, knowing what it would have been like to be loved and to love you." He chanced a look at her. She was biting her bottom lip, a habit of hers when she was thinking about important matters, and there were new tears in her eyes but they had not fallen yet. She swallowed hard before she spoke.

"That's what you were afraid of. Losing me to death. That's why you ran? You were afraid of losing what you loved, so you denied not only yourself but me of something that could have been great. That's sad, sugah. You have so many years to live and if you choose to dwell on the losing instead of the loving your going to live a very sad excuse of a life."

"Well, there's your answer. That's how you deal. Focus on the good, because it out weighs the bad." Logan said, looking her straight in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She gave his the tiniest of smiles.

"Thanks for helping me."

"I didn't do anything. You answered your own question."

"But I never would have if it wasn't for you. I would have become depressed again. You helped me clear the fog in my head so I could think clearly, you always did. I missed that." She looked at him with a sad smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"It's late and I'm feeling tired." Taking the hint, he rose and began walking to the door. "Logan." she called out as his hand reached for the doorknob. He turned to face her. "I needed to say something to you before the craziness that happened tonight… I forgive you." Logan froze, rooted to the spot, heart racing. "I forgive you for breaking my heart and I don't hate you for not being there. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want it to be you that held my hair back with the morning sickness, instead of Ororo, it was you who did the late night craving runs instead of poor Scott and Remy, you who rubbed my aching feet and back instead of Bobby and John, you who carried me to the medlab instead of Peter, you who held my hand telling me to push instead of Jubes, Kitty and Hank, and you who cut the cord instead of me. I'm telling you this not so you can feel guilty, that's the last thing I want, but so you can know how much of a big deal this is for me to forgive. Because I've been holding on to a lot of anger and a lot of should of-could of-would of's, things I can't change and I think I should finally let them go. So I forgive you and I don't blame you anymore."

"Thank you." He didn't know what else to say. She was right it should have been him doing those things and he would have, gladly, had he known.

"Your welcome." and she gave him a real genuine smile that made her eyes shine. Then he left, walking back up to his room. She had forgiven him. Now he can start to forgive himself.

Rogue woke seven o'clock Christmas morning to an overly excited James jumping on her bed.

"Did Santa come? Did Santa come?" He repeated.

"I don't know, sweetie. We'll go downstairs in a minute." She rose out of bed, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn. "How about we open the presents mama gave you first?" She asked pointing to the two small boxes on her desk. His eyes opened wide and he made a beeline for the gifts.

He opened the bigger of the two first, Walkie Talkies. "Mama, now I can play X-men with Becca." The second box was smaller, much smaller. It took some time for his little fingers to open it, after he refused his mothers help. He stared in awe at the jewelry his mother gave him. Dog tags, almost identical to the one his father had with two small differences. One: it was smaller in size and Two: his displayed his birthday and his name, James Logan. He put it on over his neck very carefully, then flung himself at his mother. "Thank ya, mama. Now I look just like daddy." He beamed up at her.

"Yes you do." God, ain't that the truth, she thought. Same hazel eyes, and thick black hair, except instead of sticking up in two points, his was messy in an adorable way. He had a lot of his father mannerisms. If you woke him too early he would growl softly and beg for a few more minutes, and he would smirk at her and raise an eyebrow at her, knowing that if he did that he could always get another scoop of ice cream. He even walked like his dad, like he wasn't scare of anything. "Now do you want to go and see what daddy got you?" He shook his head so enthusiastically, she was afraid he'd get whiplash. She laughed. "Ok. Go put your slippers on." He ran back to his room. She took a minute to put on a bra underneath her tank top that she uses to sleep in and to put her own slippers on.

They walked up the stairs, holding hands. She was grateful the halls were empty, seeing it was so early, because she almost fell tripping over her pajama pants. They were too long but also too comfortable. When they got to Logan's door, she knocked, but there was no answer. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. She was momentarily mesmerized by what she saw. Logan lay in bed on his back, covers thrown to the side. No shirt on, his sculpted chest in all it's glory. Sweatpants low on his hip, showing off the thin strip of hair that led to - Don't go there Rogue. Walking in with James, who preceded to run and jump onto his sleeping father.

"Oooff." Logan woke with a start.

"Merry Christmas, daddy." Marie giggled at the pained expression on Logan's face.

"Hey. Merry Christmas, Champ." He ruffled up his hair.

"Daddy. Daddy. Look what mama gave me." He held out the chain around his neck, then touched the similar one around his fathers neck. "Like you."

"Yeah, Champ. Just like me. Hey you want your presents? There in the closet." James ran to open his gifts quietly.

"I figured he already is a mini you, might as well give him his own tags." She explained sitting on the edge of the bed watching her son remove gift after gift from the closet.

"They look good on him. You going to the holiday party tonight?"

"Yeah. For a little while at least. You?"

"Not sure." She was about to convince him to go when James called her.

"Mama, look at what daddy got me."

She looked at Logan and rolled her eyes playfully at his choice in gifts. Ice skates, roller blades, helmet, elbow and knee pads, a puck and, to round it out, a child sized hockey stick.

"What?! I got him the pansy protective stuff also."

"Lets go downstairs, everyone else should be up by now." Downstairs they meet up with the rest of the X-Men and exchanged gifts. Hank got him beginner books. Bobby and Kitty got him a pint-sized basketball hoop and ball. Remy got him a deck of cards with the promise to show a trick or two. Peter an educational handheld video game. Jubes got him clothes because, to use her words, 'his dad has, like, no fashion sense. I don't want James to have none either.' Scott and 'Ro got him a toy workbench with tools. The biggest gifts of the night were from his godfather, John and from 'Santa'.

John, along with Siryn, got him a set of black drums with a flame design. Marie shook her head in disbelief. She'd better invest in some Tylenol. Now 'Santa' got him a TV, Disney DVD's and a ball pit. The kind you blow up, fill with hundreds of colorful plastic balls and let your kid go nuts in. Marie tired to lock eyes with the Professor, but he was purposefully looking the other way, fingers drumming together. Mentally he spoke to her. 'He's my grandson and I'll spoil him if I like.' Then he chuckled. She laughed.

After the gifts, Bobby, Logan, Scott and Pete brought James outside with his new ice skates and hockey gear to teach him Hockey on the massive water fountain, that Bobby froze solid. Once he mastered not falling he did ok. The Professor gave Rogue her gift, two days off. He would like to take James and his friend Becca, along with some of the honor students of the senior class and two teachers, to New York City. They would be staying at his house in Brooklyn, watch The Lion King on Broadway and see a museum or two. He had already talked with Logan and it was up to her if she didn't want him to go. She agreed and a couple of hours before the Mansion holiday party Logan and Marie, kissed a very excited James goodbye.

Marie ran upstairs and got an hour nap before she started getting ready. She showered and decided to leave her hair wavy instead blow drying it straight. She picked out a baby blue, spaghetti strap dress that fell loosely right above her knees with a matching cardigan. She then put on her favorite black suede boots that hugged her calves perfectly. She felt liberated then, immediately after, felt guilty. She missed her son. She really did. But at the same time it was nice knowing that tonight she could stay up as late as she wanted and sleep in as late as she wanted tomorrow. Something she has not done in years, as she always had someone to take care of or something to do. Not tonight though. Tonight she could do anything or nothing at all.

In the hallway she bumped into Peter, also on his way to the party.

"Hey. What, no date?" She asked.

"Nah. Leaving myself available so I can dance with all the ladies." She burst out laughing, and even he cracked a smile.

"Well, since you don't have a date," she extended her elbow "You can at least walk me to the party." He laughed, and locked elbows with her.

"Why of course, Miss Rogue. Wouldn't want to disappoint a southern belle such as yourself." He joked.

"To the ball, my good sir." She giggled.

"To the ball."

Logan watched, from his spot in the back of the room, as she came in. She had her arm linked with Tinman and they were laughing. He didn't know she was coming with him. He was hoping they would both come alone and maybe they could spend time together. He watched as she greeted her friends. Laughing, smiling and giggling. She danced with all her friends. Sometimes one on one. Sometimes in a group. She never saw him in the shadows. She just assumed he didn't show up. This wasn't his type of thing anyway.

He watched as John went up to her and asked her to dance as a slow Christmas song came on.

"John, you know I'm gonna kill you for the drums right?" she was smiling so he knew she wasn't truly pissed.

"Come on. He told me he wanted them, who am I to say no to him."

"You spoil him too much John."

"Find one person in this house who doesn't." She laughed

"True."

"You look good, Rogue. Happy. What's different?"

"Why does something have to be different?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't seen you this way since before Logan left. That's what it is. You getting some lovin' from the Logan."

"No, I'm not." She playfully slapped his arm. "But it does have to do with him. I forgave him. I let go all of the anger and crap also. I feel like I lost a hundred pounds. A very heavy weight off my shoulders. I'm moving forward with my life."

"That's good for you. You deserve to be happy. So you gonna give it another go with Logan?" She just looked at the ceiling and started humming. "Oh so it's ignore Pyro time. Ok. Ok." The song finished and John kissed her on the cheek. "Be happy." He whispered in her ear. He led her from the dance floor to where his girlfriend was.

"Here you can have him back. Just needed to chew him out for the drums." Rogue spoke to Siryn.

"I tried to talk him out of it. I swear." She held up her hands in defense. "Oh man. Look at what's going on over there." Rogue and John turned around to watch a very drunk Jubilee and an equally drunk Remy making out, in plain sight. Everyone always thought those two would get around to dating because they were both heavy flirts. Only one problem though. Remy has been dating someone for a while. When Rogue turned back to look at Siryn, she saw Logan leaving the room. Remembering she didn't give him his gift, she went after him.

"Alright guys. I'm going to bed before Lorna sees that. I don't wanna be around for that blow up. Tell me what happens." She wouldn't need her friends to find out how that ended. Just as she left the room, she heard Lorna scream, Remy apologizing, Jubes laughing and then what sounded like a slap. After she went to her room to get the gift, she started to make her way to Logan's room.

Logan got ready for bed, desperately trying not to think about her. Her hips as they swayed to the music. Her throat and lips when she threw her head back and laughed at something Scooter said. He's not even funny for fucks sake. He threw his shirt in the corner and soon his shoes followed. He had just finished taking his socks off when there was a knock on the door. Now what, he thought. Then he smelled it. Vanilla. Marie. He opened the door quickly. There she was, beautiful in her outfit holding a brightly colored box.

"Hey." She looked down, trying not to stare at his chest.

"Hey. Why aren't you still at the party?"

"Can I come in?" She pointed into the room. He nodded, walking to his desk to lean on it. She followed him into the room, closing the door behind her. "I saw you leaving. I forgot to give you your Christmas present." She shook the box at him, then tossed it to him. "Catch."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Now open it already." She gave him one of her smiles that he hadn't seen in years. He couldn't help it, he smiled also. Her present turned out to be a box of Cuban cigars. "I know you like cigars. I thought you might like it."

"I love it. How did you get these?" She got a very mischievous look on her face.

"Let's just say I know a girl who can walk through walls. Even the walls to the room in the airport where they confiscate stuff."

"I think you've been hanging out with the Cajun too much. Your turning into a thief." He laughed.

"I don't see it as thievery. I see it as claiming rewards that they should have given us anyway after we saved all those people from the Liberty Island incident." She said in her most innocent voice.

"Rewards? What else did you take?"

"Not much. Just some shoes and a few purses. Don't look at me like that. They were Jimmy Choo's and Prada. I don't know why they were there but they're not anymore. Just don't tell anyone. We really aren't supposed to use our abilities like that, and we only did it that once."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Well, I let you go to bed now."

"Wait." He walked to his dresser, removing a package from one of the drawers. "This is for you. You can open it, later."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas Logan.

"Merry Christmas Marie." She got as far as the stairs before she got too curious and opened the present. It was a forest green, leather bound journal. Rogue was written in silver across the front. Undoing the clasp, she opened it. On the inside of the front cover was another name written in silver, Marie. It was incredibly sweet of him to put both names, and thoughtful of him to put her real name on the inside. Where no one would see it.

She noticed the first page of the journal had Logan's writing scribbled on it.

_To forgive is to set a prisoner free and to discover that the prisoner was you. -Lewis B. Smedes_

_Marie_

_I'm glad you forgave me. Not because what it did for me, and it did plenty, believe me, but because you're no longer hurting. I hate myself for hurting you. It was the last thing that I ever wanted. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I love you, always will and if I'm being completely honest, I always have. No matter what happens and no matter who you find happiness with, I will always be your friend. Always be there for you. Because the truth of the matter is I cannot live without you in my life and the two of us have a very long life ahead of us. I just want you to know that anytime you need me, I'm there. Thank you for everything you've given me, especially my son. I'm sorry for all the pain I ever caused you. I'll make it up to you somehow._

_Love,_

_Logan_

The tears fell slowly and silently. He really did love her. Loved her enough to put her happiness before his own. She knew that he loved her deep down inside and now that she admitted it to herself she also had to admit that she loved him also. Now there was only one question to ask: could she trust him with her heart again? She just finished mending it from last time. She sat on the top stair contemplating the question.

She had always loved Logan. Sure it started out as a crush but it developed into more. Did she want to chance getting her heart broken again, by the same man? But then again could she just go back to being his best friend and not want more? Maybe he is sorry. People change, don't they? He said he had missed her when he left for those three years. That he never missed anyone before. He wrote that he couldn't live without her in his life. He did change because he never would have talked about his feelings let alone write them down. Oh fuck it. If you can't take a chance on love, what can you take a chance on.

She ran back to his door and let herself in without knocking. He was laying down in bed on his side watching TV.

"Did you mean what you said?" She held the journal up. He sighed, sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and shut the TV off.

"Yes."

"You want me to be happy. Even if it's not with you?" He stood up and walked closer to her.

"Yes. Marie as long as your happy, that's all that matters."

"What if…What if I said I don't know if I could be happy unless it was with you?" She whispered.

"Marie?"

"I love you Logan. Always have. Even when you left me. I was mad and angry you left but I couldn't hate you. I want to be with you. Just … please don't break my heart again." she managed to get out through the tears.

"I swear it. I'll never hurt you again." He closed the gap between them quickly, wrapping his arm around her in an embrace. She moaned softly from the contact. Pulling away from her, he slowly caressed her cheek with his hand. She closes her eyes and leaned into it. He couldn't get over how smooth, soft and warm her skin is. He lifted her head as he stares at her lips, plump and pink. He bends and softly kisses her. Marie moaned. It's been so long since she's been kissed.

"God, Marie. I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll do right by you this time. I swear. I promise." He kissed her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth, hers massaged his right back. The kiss growing more and more passionate. She dropped the Journal onto the floor. He felt the tightening in his groin and reluctantly pulled away from her. He was trying to exhibit some self control. He didn't want to mess this up before it really started by having her think he just wanted sex. "Marie. I'm sorry. I got carried away."

She ran her fingertips slowly across his jaw line, looking up at him with warm chocolate eyes.

"I'm not. Please Logan. It feels too good. It's been too long. Please." Her pleading tone combined with the sudden rush of her arousal that assaulted his noise, broke what little self control he had left. His mouth once again found hers and her arms flung around his neck, holding him close. She felt safe against his broad chest. His naked chest that felt muscular and firm against her body.

They hadn't realized they were moving until her back came into contact with the door. She brought a leg up and hooked it around him, pulling him closer to her. He kissed her chin, moving down to her neck. She leaned her head back, allowing him to kiss and lap her neck fully. Tears slid down her face slowly. Smelling them, he pulled back quickly afraid he might've pushed too hard, too fast.

"Shit. Marie, don't cry. Darlin' don't cry." He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. It's just, no one has been with me like this… well since you. And this is the first time I've felt touch on my neck. Real skin on skin touch. It feels right that's it you."

"Oh honey…"

"Logan, make me feel good." She undid her cardigan and let it fall to the floor. She locked eyes with him. Seductive and shy. His Marie. He kissed her mouth once before placing chaste kisses down her body. One in the hollow of her neck. One on her stomach. One on her left knee, before bringing his hand around and slowly unzipping her boot. Gently removing it from her foot before tossing aside before repeating the process on the right foot.

He stood up, towering over her now that she lost the height of her boots. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress. His hands came up to move the straps off her shoulders. The dress slid over her body, laying in a pool around her ankles. Logan needed a moment to steady his breath. She was exquisite. Ample breast encased in black lace, spilling over slightly. They were bigger than he remembered, probably from being pregnant. Her stomach was tight and flat, legs muscled from all the training required to be an X-Men. Her body was soft and hard and muscular and curvy. She was perfect to him.

Her eyes darted around the room, hands wringing together behind her back, body tense. Nervous about what he would think.

"Your beautiful." She quickly looked up at him and smiled.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her back and another under her knees, swooping her up into his arms before depositing her in the middle of the bed. He crawled on top of her, kissing her neck and licking her earlobe. His hands caressing her body as his mouth worked her neck and collarbone. Fingers skimming over her breast, her stomach, her thighs. Gently rubbing her arms. His hand locking onto hers, fingers lacing together.

His mouth moved lower. Lips kissing the outer edges of her pale globes. Marie moaned from the contact. Logan made sure to kiss every inch of exposed skin, knowing this was her first time without a barrier. He wanted her to feel. All of it. Marie was on fire from the touches and kisses Logan was giving her. Her eyes popped open when she heard the familiar SNIKT.

Logan was looking at her, holding one bra strap in his hand. He didn't make a move, eyes silently asking permission to cut the garment off of her. She blushed before she nodded her head with a smile. He used his claw to cut her favorite bra from her body. Not that she minded. She would have given him every single pair she owned to shred if it meant she could feel more of Logan's touches and kisses.

Logan admired her breast for a moment. Perfection. His hand caressed a mound, flicking his thumb across a nipple. His mouth found her breast, licking and sucking the now erect bud causing her to arch her back. Marie's breath was ragged from the deliciously erotic assault on her breast. Who knew her breast were so sensitive?

She stopped breathing for a moment when she realized his lips were making a slow decent on her body. Past her ribcage. Past her navel. Moving closer and closer to her sex, sending shivers through her body with each kiss. His fingers rubbed her through her panties, his desire increasing tenfold when he felt the material soaked through. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and started to pulled them off. She lifted her hips to assist him and his nose was flooded with the damp musky scent of her arousal. His nostrils flared, wanted to savor the smell of his mate's, his Marie's desire for him.

He resumed his position in-between her legs. Kissing his way up her legs. Knees. Thighs. Just above her curls. He blew a soft breath onto her. Her legs quivering in anticipation. His tongue stroked her softly at first, then it increased in rhythm. She whimpered. Tears leaking slowly from her eyes. She was in pure ecstasy as he worshiped her body. He probed her with his tongue, going as deep as he could before moving his attention to her clitoris. The moment his mouth latched on to the sensitive nub, she cried out, bucking against him. He smiled as he continued his work on her.

He knew she was close when her whimpers became more desperate. He shifted his weight to bring one hand up to her. Slowly, he slipped one finger into her wetness, working it back and forth. The sensations that she felt in her lower stomach were becoming more intense. When she felt another finger enter her, she felt herself fall. Behind her eyelids reds and oranges clashed as her orgasm rippled through her body. She had a release she hadn't felt in ages.

He got off the bed and removed his sweats, tossing them quickly out of the way. He crawled back on the bed, kissing his way back up her body. He took a second to take in the way she looked. Satisfied look on her face, cheeks flushed, eyes closed a stray tear sliding down her face to pool in her ear. He loved that he did that to her. He leaned down and grabbed her lips in a kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue and she blushed before her lips turned up ever so slightly in a smile. When she moved her leg to wrap around his, his cock rubbed against her lips. He hissed out before pulling back from her.

"Logan?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"God." she managed to get out when he kissed her throat. "I want…I…need…you."

"Marie. Are you sur-"

"Make love to me, Logan." Her eyes pleading and hungry. He kissed her, then reached for a condom in his nightstand. Her hand stopped him. "No."

"But-"

"I'm on the pill." She had put herself on it, two years after Logan left. Two long years of not having sex, after she had just figured out she liked it. A lot. She figured it was entirely possible for her to have a temporary slip in sanity and have a one night stand with someone. Thank goodness that never happened, she never thought she was the type. "I want to feel you. All of you. Please Logan." He shook his head yes and positioned himself at her opening.

They locked eyes, his hazel with her chocolate, as he entered her slowly. She gasped at the sensation of being filled again, of having him be the one to do it. He moaned, eyes closing. She was warm, slick and tight. She felt like home. Taking a minute to steady himself, he shifted his weight onto his elbows, that were placed on either side of her head. He thrust into her slowly at first. Tenderly. But she felt too good and he was using all his willpower to go gently on her. This was the women he loved and even though it wasn't her first time, it might as well be. He knew the last time for her was that day he left, what she didn't know, was this was his first time since then also. When he was gone for the three years he tried to fuck nameless women. Tried to drown his sorrows in tits and ass. Got as close as having them in his bed waiting for him, but he could never do it. He felt like he was cheating on Marie. Even though they weren't technically a couple she possessed his heart and he couldn't go through with it.

She sensed he was holding back.

"It's ok, Logan." She said lovingly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at her and she smiled seductively at him. He smirked back at her and his thrust became faster and deeper. Pulling almost completely out of her before thrusting hard and deep into her. Her breast bouncing with each movement. Her hands clinging to his shoulders as she felt the familiar blissful pressure building deep within her. His hand caressing her thigh. Sounds that she hadn't heard herself utter were escaping her lips. Whimpers, groans, moans, cries and odd combinations of the four.

She felt herself getting close and she started to match Logan's movements. Logan's breath hitched in his throat. Her tightness combined with her noises and thrust were sending him towards his own orgasm quickly. She looked breathtaking writhing under him. She bit her lip as she felt the tightness getting to the breaking point. He thrust harder seeing how close she was. She threw her head back, as light flashed before her eyelids and pleasure beyond her wildest dreams waved throughout her entire body.

"Oh god… oh… LOGAN!" She clawed at his back as her body when rigid, her ears filled with a light humming from the intensity of her orgasm.

Her body relaxed and her hearing returned to normal just in time to hear Logan whisper "I love you". A second later he came with a guttural growl, "MARIE!" He came so hard she felt herself being filled by his seed. He collapsed on her, his head on her breast. Both out of breath. Both glistening with sweat. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.

He turned onto his side, not really wanting to move but knowing his body was too heavy for her to hold. He spooned her, an arm going around her middle bring her closer to him as he threw a blanket around them. "I'm yours, Marie" he whispered against her ear.

A tears came to her eyes and a smile came to her lips. "And I'm yours, Sugah. Forever and ever." She repeated the words she once told Wolverine. He kissed the back of her neck and they fell asleep. Truly happy for the first time in years.

Marie yawned, feeling herself awaken from her sleep. There was no harsh sunrays filtering through her eyelids so she knew it was still really early or really late, depending on how you look at it. Her mind was still hazy with sleep so it took her a moment to remember why she was so happy. That's right. Logan. She panicked for a moment. Eyes sprang open and her arm flew out to feel the bed but she felt a kiss on her waist and relaxed.

"You thought I left you again. Didn't you?" He smirked up at her. He lay in-between her legs, head resting on her abdomen, lightly kissing her waist and stomach. His hair a mess (she could only wonder what hers looked like) and his tags resting against his naked, sculpted chest.

"Can you blame me?" She said quietly, raising an eyebrow and smirking right back. It was amazing how comfortable she was with being naked. For a girl who had poison skin, she was used to be covered up. Hell, even the only other time she had sex she had been clothe to avoid killing him. Oddly enough, she liked being naked. Sleeping naked. Laying in bed talking to Logan naked. It had a certain sense of freedom to it. Plus she loved the way he kept darting glances at her bare breast.

"No. I can't. But you don't have to worry. I'm not stupid enough to let the love of my life go twice." She blushed.

"So I'm the love of your life?" He kissed her just below her navel, then locked eyes with her.

"Yes." The passion and love he had for her was clearly written on his face. "Marie?"

"Hmm." She was noting the time. Quarter after three in the morning and she felt great.

"You don't regret or have weird feelings about last night, do ya? I mean we… the two of us…" He wanted to make certain that they were a couple. An item. Together. He knows she said that she was his but he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a heat of the moment thing.

"Logan. I love you. I don't have any weird feelings and I definitely don't have any regrets." She could see the relief flood over his expression. "I told you last night. I'm yours. For always." She smiled. "Anyway, shouldn't I be the one questioning your feelings. Making sure you don't freak out like last time." She laughed, letting him know she was just teasing…ok, half teasing.

"Oh believe me. I'm not freaking out. I was hoping we could take us to the next step."

"Sure. You want me to move in?" She hoped he would say yes.

"Actually I was thinking more like…" Just then he started to tickle her side. Laughing, she twisted and writhed trying to get away from his wiggling fingers, but to no use. He was holding her in place. She went to slap his arm with her right hand but he held onto it. So she brought down her left hand. Halfway to his shoulder she noticed something sparkly on her hand. Her eyes got wide and her heart rate increased. "Logan?" She looked from her hand to Logan. He had a genuine smile on his face, that was also somewhat sheepish and hopefully. Her gaze swept back over to the ring on her fourth finger of her hand. White gold band. Two small round white diamonds on either end of a larger oval green one. My favorite color, she thought as tears filled her eyes threatening to spill.

"Marie," He looked down for a breath and muttered 'god I hope I'm not rushing this'. She heard him, and smiled lovingly, waiting for him to get the nerve to continue. He crawled up the length of her body until he was face to face with her. "I left you once, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. Those three years I was gone I realized something about myself. I can't and I don't want to live without you in my life. So…" he takes a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

She furrowed her brow, smiling. Did he just say what I think he said? Realizing that she didn't just imagine the romantic proposal she began to grin like a maniac. She closed her eyes and slapped a hand to her still smiling mouth. She needed to collect herself before she screamed ecstatically at him.

Logan mistook her actions, assuming she wasn't ready. "Shit. Sorry I didn't mean to rush you." That broke her out of her joyous hysteria.

"No!" He winced, obviously hurt. "No, I didn't mean no about the proposal. I meant no, you didn't rush me."

"So. Does that mean…" She ran a hand through his hair as she looked up at him.

"Yes!" She shook her head, smiling. "I'll marry you."

"Hell yeah!" He cried out in joy. Marie laughed. Never seeing him this deliriously happy before. He crashed his lips onto hers, in a white hot passionate kiss, quieting her in an instant. "I could spend the rest of my life kissing you." he said a little breathless when he was done.

"I hope that's not the only thing we'll be doing." She said seductively, grinding her hips up into his groin. He half whimpered and half growled in response.

"No baby, there are a 'few' other things I can think of." He answered grinding back into her. They made love on and off for the next twenty-four hours, sometimes gentle and slowly and other times quick, fast and full of desire, stopping only to sleep and eat. Making up for years of being without what they both needed. Each other.

The mansion was buzzing with the happy news. The Wolverine has finally pulled his head out of his ass and claimed his Rogue. Hell, even Scott was happy for the two. When Rogue slipped down to the kitchen to have a snack and found Kitty, Jubes, Siryn and 'Ro in the kitchen having a snack of their own.

"Wow. I'm surprised you can even walk, Chica." Everyone laughed. "I haven't seen you since the part-…Oh my GOD! Is that what I think it is?" Jubes screamed pointing to her finger. Rogue smiled wide, shaking her head.

"He proposed?" Kitty asked shocked, not being able to imagine an intimidating Wolverine on bended knee.

"Last night. He slipped the ring on me when I was sleeping and waited for me to notice. Then he asked me and I said yes." She wiggled her jeweled finger at them, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet in excitement, as the girls collectively 'awed'. She made some small talk as she made a couple sandwiches, then excused herself and brought the food back to Logan's room.

"I can't believe it. She's like a different girl." Siryn said. "I mean different in a good way." Everyone agreed.

"She seems happier." Kitty voiced.

"Sex will do that to you." Jubes said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Jubilee!" 'Ro tried to sound disapproving but her laughter gave her away. Eventually they were all laughing, happy that their friend got her man.

"Hey, I think I know what we can do for them. As a kind of engagement present." The girls perked up at Siryn's suggestion. "We could clean up one of the empty suites for them. Clear away the dust, stock the fridge, paint one of the smaller bedrooms for James. Make it suitable to be moved into right away." She was smiling, hoping they thought it was a good idea.

"That's perfect. We could do it tomorrow." Ororo's suggestion was meet with nods of agreement.

By the time James got back home, they were already moved into their new home within a home. Their suite was comfortable. One master bedroom with bath. Two smaller bedrooms (the couple had a nagging feeling that was everyone's subtle way of telling them to give James a sibling). And a large room that was a living room combined with a kitchen, (actually just a counter, sink and mini fridge).

They told James together that the three of them would no longer live in their bedrooms no longer. He was confused, wondering if they were leaving the mansion, but he soon became very happy at the thought of the three of them living like a real family. Like the Summer family, who has a daddy and mommy and child living together. He was also told that in a few days they would be having a party to celebrate, the family. Something called a 'wedding'. Everyone was going to be there and he would have a very important job as ring bearer. He made a mental note to ask Becca if she knew what that was.

On New Year's Eve the mansion was prepared for a wedding. Logan didn't want to wait and truth be told, neither did Marie. They decided on New Year's Eve because a party was already set for that day and it would be easy to turn it into a reception party without much effort. Logan wanted to do it the day James got home, but Marie talked him into waiting a few more days.

It was five o'clock in the evening and Kurt or Nightcrawler, was standing with a rosary in his hand, silently praying as he waited for the ceremony to begin. To his left, stood Logan and Scott, his best man, along with Bobby, John and Peter as groomsmen. If someone would have told the man five years ago, that One-Eye would become something of friend to him, he would told you you were delusional. But it was true. Logan found that not only could he tolerate the guy, he actually liked hanging out with him, even though he would never admit it to anyone. They bonded over both being fathers that would do anything for their kids. Logan also found out that Scooter wasn't such a pansy after all. Liked cars and bikes. Correction. Liked fast cars and even faster bikes. Now he was standing up for Logan.

Marie had wanted it to be a very casual ceremony. Just wear your nicest party clothes. Logan had on black tight jeans, a new pair of boots, white T-shirt and a black button up shirt left open, sleeves rolled up. Scott and Bobby wore navy slacks and different colored dress shirts. Peter in blue jeans, grey shirt and black sport jacket. John in dark blue jeans and black T-shirt with AC/DC written across the front in red letters.

Kitty phased her upper body through the closed doors and gave a thumbs up to Remy, who got up from his seat and walked to the far corner of the room. He pressed play on the radio that was stashed there and sat back down quickly as the song that Logan picked for her to walk to, came on. The sultry, sexy voice of Robin Thicke singing Angels echoed through the room, filled with waiting friends that became so close they were now a family.

Jubilee walked down the aisle quickly, looking like an extra in a 1970's movie, in a bright yellow long sleeved mini dress, with black tights and a yellow ribbon holding her hair back. Kitty was next in simple light rose colored wrap dress. Siryn, followed her in a olive belted cowlneck mini sweaterdress with thigh high leather boots and a leather newsboy hat perched on her head. Ororo, the matron of honor, dressed in a burgundy peasant skirt and cream colored corset top, was accompanied down the aisle by James, looking like a miniature Logan in black jeans, boots, white t-shirt and a white dress shirt, unbuttoned.

The room rose to it's feet, when it was time for the bride to make her appearance. Logan unconsciously held his breath, waiting for the moment her saw her. His heart beat double time when she stepped into the room. A vision of beauty in a silk gold gown so pale it seemed to match her skin perfectly. The hem of the gown barely dragging across the floor with each step. The front halter neck was modesty, although her back was anything but. The plunging V ended just as her ass began, exposing her back entirely. Fabric skimming over her curves. Hair loose in untamed soft waves, a mantilla style veil sitting on her head. Eyes sparkling as she smiled at her very soon to be husband.

She held on tightly to the Professor's hand as he rolled next to her preparing to give her away. He mentally spoke to her. Telling her she never looked more beautiful. Telling her that he was sad to be giving his daughter away, but that he couldn't have picked a better guy to deserve her. They exchanged vows opting to use the pre-made ones instead of writing their own for two reasons. One, they were not the type to share their emotions with the world and two, the pre-made ones have worked for many couples. Why fix what ain't broken.

They kissed and everyone clapped. Beast even shed a tear or two. Marie and 'Ro managed to convince Logan to take a couple of pictures, though he only agreed to smile for the one they took as a family. Marie, Logan and James. They then preceded to go to the rarely used formal dining room and had a dinner of the newlyweds favorites. Steak, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, biscuits, green beans, gravy. Their wedding cake was a two tiered red velvet cake. Marie's favorite. There was plenty of Whiskey and what seemed to be an never ending supply of Molsons.

After dinner the party was brought to the Ballroom, which was used only slightly more than the formal dining room. They danced their first dance as husband and wife to 'Love Song' by 311. It was perfect. The song seemed to be written just for them. About them. Logan sat back after that. Content on just watching the party. Occasionally Marie would get up, dance with the girls in a group, or with Peter, Scott or John who became her brothers over the year.

Soon it was time to countdown to the new year. _Ten. Nine. _Logan was holding James in one hand and his other was wrapped around Marie's waist. _Eight. Seven. _This was all he needed in life. Sure he cared about everyone in this room. He had finally found a family and a home with these people. They accepted him. _Six. Five. _But it was Marie who got to him first. Made him believe that he could let people in. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even have given any of them a chance. He didn't know what he did to deserve her. She was sweet and fiery. Southern belle with a mouth that could make a sailor blush. _Four. Three. _She was small and lethal. Barely coming up to his chin but she could knock out a man twice her size. She was gentle and scary. She could calm her son in a simple hug but she could also make an enemy nervous with a single look. She was his. And he was happy. _Two. One._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The ballroom exploded as Logan pulled Marie in for a loving kiss. James watched, a giddy smile on his face as he watched his parents kiss. He always liked it when they did that.

Husbands were kissing their wives. Boyfriends were kissing their girlfriends. Remy found his way to Jubilee and planted a kiss on her. Somewhere Peter was drunk kissing an even drunker Meggan. Beast was also drunk, someone apparently forgot to make sure he didn't touch the Tequila, he can't handle the stuff and was now singing along with the radio to Auld Lang Syne. Even the Professor got a smooch from his 'friend' Moira.

Around two in the morning only the X-men where left in the ballroom. Gathering up their discarded purses, bouquets, shoes and for some, their inebriated loved ones. Logan walked over to the sofa where James had passed out right after the bells, picking him up in both his arms. Marie leaned onto Logan as they made their way to their suite. Logan and Marie couldn't believe their luck. They were happy. Ringing in the new year married.

Logan put his son to bed. Watched him sleep for a few minutes, then quietly slipped out of his room. Marie was waiting for him in their bedroom. Still wearing her wedding dress, a peaceful and somewhat sleepy expression on her face, smiling up at him. He crawled into bed, after taking off his boots, and laid on his side facing her.

"Hi there, Husband."

"Hiya, Wife."

"So you ready to spend the next … you know I'm not even sure how long we're going to be together." Logan furrowed his brow at her. "No, silly. I mean how long do mutants with a healing factor live? One hundred years? Two? Five?"

"I don't know baby. Let's say it is two hundred years or even a hundred, you ready for that? Ready to spend that long being married to me?"

"You bet, sugar." She smiled at him. No longer afraid of the extended life her inherited mutation gave her. She would have Logan with her through it all. Her savior. Her friend. Her Lover. Her husband. Her mate. As long as she had him, she could handle anything.

"You sure you won't get bored with me?" he laughed.

"I think I could think of few things to do with you that I won't get bored of." she smiled seductively at him as she wrapped a leg around his waist. Logan let out a deep chuckle and then kissed her. He spent the rest of the night making love to his wife.


End file.
